Blood & Death
by 7cielos
Summary: Yaoi. Camus es un ser de la noche inmerso en una sociedad donde no concuerda con las acciones de su grupo de vampiros. Un día muerde a Milo, probando su dulce y metálica sangre, sin saber que obtendría más de lo que hubiera imaginado...
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**CAPITULO I. THE BEGINING**

El hombre caía al suelo, arrojaba sangre por sus torcidos labios mientras el otro contemplaba su agonía, una sonrisa dibujada y una mirada que disfrutaba lo que estaba presenciando... por fin cae al suelo por que la muerte se lo ha llevado una vez mas, convirtiéndose en cenizas volátiles que se hacían nada en el aire espeso del lugar...

-"¡Al final, sólo seremos los de sangre pura!"

Sentenció para darse la vuelta y abandonar aquel lugar manchado con sangre sucia y que pronto comenzaría a apestar.

Mientras caminaba, sus cabellos ondeaban a causa de un inusitado viento, con su mano trata de quitar algunos mechones que le impedían ver... estaba cansado, cada día incrementaban su número los "no puros" y su deber, como uno verdadero, era acabar con esas imitaciones... creían tener el poder, pero verdaderamente solo eran juguetes de otro igual de sucios pero que estaban protegidos, lamentablemente, por alguno de su misma raza...

Alzó su mirada a aquella luna tan resplandeciente, era el contacto más cercano con la luz natural... el sol, siempre ha sido su enemigo... aunque no negaba que más de alguna ocasión, ha deseado estar bajo sus rayos... maldecía constantemente por no poder conquistar el día.

Se acercó a la enorme sombra que proyectaba aquel edificio viejo y se introdujo en ellas, era lo más rápido para llegar... eran sus amigas... cada sombra, cada pedazo de oscuridad, era un aliado a su favor... una amiga que le invitaba a viajar en ella y que le cobijaba con la seguridad de que nada le pasaría...

Por fin, estaba dentro de aquel sótano... lamentablemente necesitaba de la "sociedad" para poder seguir viviendo "tranquilamente"... era inteligente y sabía que él solo no podría seguir, así que hizo creer que estaba de acuerdo con las metas de la "sociedad" mas sin embargo, odiaba el nuevo plan que tenían...

Se introdujo a su ataúd y antes de cerrarlo miró sus manos, ¿con que fin? No tenían ningún chiste... estaban igual que hace 10,000 años... nada nuevo aparecía en su cuerpo, nada nuevo aparecía en su vida y nada nuevo aparecería en su corazón... desde que abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, fue descubriendo que todo acababa igual, que todo tenía su ciclo... inicio y fin... pero solo tenía algo de que estar orgulloso... él era de sangre pura... nació ya siendo lo que es y quizás, cuando llegue el momento, morirá como tal... sonrió... no frecuentemente lo hacía... pero lo hizo por las ironías que pasaban por su mente...

El ataúd se cerró para en un par de minutos, dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día...

**-V-**

Un joven despertaba aturdido por el sonido de su despertador... lo miró a unos metros de su cama, era la cuarta vez que rompía uno... sin prestarle atención se dirigió al baño, lavó su cara y se miró al espejo... sus cabellos tan esponjados como siempre... hizo un ruido que denotaba fastidio... tomó el cepillo de dientes y comenzó la rutina de siempre... estaba harto, diariamente realizaba las mismas actividades: despertarse (implica romper o tirar el despertador) lavarse los dientes, meterse a la ducha, tomar desayuno (implicando escuchar a su madre decir que siente cabeza) ir a su rutinario trabajo de Oficina postal, regresar a casa y dormir para al día siguiente, realizar lo mismo.

Con su cara de enfado, quería que algo cambiase en su día, cualquier cosa sería bueno y para su gran sorpresa, al bajar a la cocina, todo pintaba para ser así, encontró una nota.

"Voy a casa de la tía Esther. Atte: Mamá"

Sonrió, algo le debía la vida para hacerle esto. Abrió el refrigerador y se lo encontró vacío, volvió a sonreír. Tomó dinero del guardadito de mamá, tomó las llaves de la casa y salió ya en el camino compraría algo no tan saludable, puesto que su querida madre le hacía tomar alimentos sin grasas, sin sales y preferentemente verduras... le repetía constantemente que un joven de 22 debía estar bien alimentado.

Aunque siempre había querido independizarse, su madre encontraba un buen pretexto para retenerlo y este, con tal de que ella no se sintiera mal, decidió hacerle compañía hasta que fuese necesario.

Se detuvo en el primer puesto de Tortas que encontró, pidió una con Salchicha y jamón doble y la disfrutó como nunca. Siguió su camino y unas calles antes de llegar a la ubicación de su trabajo, se sorprende al ver múltiples camiones bomberos y escuchar las sirenas, con paso apresurado avanza para averiguar que sucedía, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la Oficina postal totalmente carbonizada... un compañero de trabajo se acercó con cara de preocupación.

- Milo... ¿ahora que haremos?

- Pues... ¡vivir la vida!

Se dio la vuelta dejando al chico atónito, no le importaba, había rogado al cielo un cambio radical y estaba sucediendo... ahora, ¿a donde iría?... ¿que importaba?

Visitó a algunos amigos, realmente estaban como el había imaginado, así que no se detuvo mucho tiempo con ellos... caminó por toda la ciudad, se quedó en un puente para arrojar piedritas y luego retar a unos niños en las canicas... no perdía su habilidad... llegó la tarde y fue al cine, pasaban la primera película de "Superman", comió sus palomitas mientras recordaba como de niño quería volar igual que el super-héroe... la risa no se hizo esperar...

Al salir de la sala ya estaba algo oscuro pero no le preocupaba, no recordaba cual había sido la última vez en que se había divertido tanto... sin prisa por llegar a su casa, fue jugando con una lata de "coca-cola" ... era un buen sustituto de pelota... seguía su juego mientras avanzaba por las grandes sombras de los edificios... la lata se topa en pies de alguien más... algo apenado se encoge en hombros para luego levantar el rostro y mirar al que estaba delante de él...

- Disculpe.-

El tipo portaba un sombrero negro, al igual que una gabardina que tenía el cuello levantado e impedía ver su rostro... sus zapatos eran de charol y brillaban a pesar de la escasa luz... un pie se posó lentamente delante del otro y así comenzó su caminata haciendo sonar el opaco sonido provocado por el taconcillo del zapato.

Milo levantó una de sus cejas al ver a ese sujeto de apariencia extraña, más aun por ese tipo de rumbos...

Detuvo su marcha justo frente al joven de cabellos esponjados... sus ojos se posaron en los de el... le estaban hipnotizando... eran azules, pero era un azul tan frío... el chico no podía despegar sus ojos turquesas... era un efecto adormecedor...

La mano blanca se posó en la cabeza del chico que se había quedado estático y jaló el cabello provocando que la cabeza se inclinara hacia el lado derecho, dejando al descubierto un cuello bronceado y exaltando la artería de manera tentadora... con sus dedos de la mano libre comenzó a acariciar y a delinear la vena y así, lentamente, con ese porte tan seductor, acercó sus labios, pasó su lengua saboreando lo que estaba a punto de cenar y luego, simplemente clavó esos agudos colmillos que entraban como si estuviese mordiendo mantequilla... comenzó a succionar el plasma vital y a degustar su sabor, era una sangre dulce, deliciosa y sumamente tibia... sin duda, la mejor víctima de los últimos años...

- ¿Que sucede ahí?

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que se acercaba rápidamente... aquel hombre oscuro no pudo terminar su platillo y se vio obligado a desaparecer.

Milo caía al suelo...

Estaba despertando de su adormecer extraño; veía nublado, pero pudo distinguir el asfalto frío en el que estaba depositado... sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, sus ojos aun perturbados se posaron en la chica que lo ayudaba para después caer en un profundo sueño...

**-V-**

De manera sumamente furiosa llegó al edificio de la sociedad... azotó la puerta para luego tomar lugar en su asiento designado.

- ¿Estás molesto?- Dijo en tono burlesco un hombre de apariencia madura y cabellos azules

La mirada del peli-aguamarina se posó en el que acababa de hablar.

- Veo que si. – replicó al ver la actitud del recién llegado.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Atajó.

El otro vestía una túnica negra que arrastraba en su andar, además de que las mangas caían sobre sus costados por su enormidad… se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de la mesa que tenía exactamente nueve asientos más, hasta que llegó otra vez junto a Camus.

- Deja de fastidiar... – dijo con voz firme y autoritaria.

- Solo amenizo tu eternidad- volvió a mofarse del peli aguamarina...

- Saga... deberías comportarte como lo que eres. – Mantenía su postura rígida.

- Otra vez con el tema de "sangre pura"... sabes los planes de la "sociedad"... sus políticas, aunque de antemano se que estás unido por conveniencia y no compartes los ideales.

- Aceptar a otros es denigrante, somos superiores, ellos jamás podrán sacar al demonio que realmente somos... ellos existen para morir y ser nuestro alimento, nada más. Aioros no debe seguir con esto...

- Palabras sabias...

Interrumpió una tercera voz, ambos sin inmutarse dirigieron su vista al lugar de cabecera principal...

- Pero a la vez no tan prácticas... mi querido Camus...

El cuerpo envuelto en un elegante traje de corte moderno se hizo presente ante ellos.

- Aioros... sabes lo que pienso, eso no te lo he ocultado. – Se mantenía firme en sus ideales y comentarios.

- Deberás apoyarnos si quieres seguir con nosotros... sabes perfectamente que fuera de aquí, tu existencia es casi imposible... al menos claro, que alguien te invite a su casa y deje que metas tu ataúd... – Quizás su comentario era burlesco, pero tenía algo de razón.

Saga se encaminó hacia su lugar y después de sentarse miró a Camus que parecía carecer de expresión facial, pero que lograba percibir en sus ojos lo molesto que le era el tema...

- "Adaptación"... "modernización"... "nueva era"... palabras que debes agregar a tu amplio vocabulario... Camus, eres un vampiro con historia... se puede decir que unos cientos de años mayor que yo... sabes que cada siglo requiere pequeños sacrificios para nuestra supervivencia. Somos un mito, leyenda, factores que más nos ayudan... podemos disponer de ellos, hacerlos nuestros sirvientes y ¿por que no? Nuestro alimento... – hizo cara pensativo rodando los ojos- Camus... la "sociedad" te necesita... piensa en ello.

En ese justo momento entraron otros ocho hombres, todos vestidos de negro y suma elegancia, fueron ocupando sus respectivos lugares y guardaron silencio para que hablara el líder, un líder que había sido elegido por su linaje y no por su antigüedad, ya que para eso estaba Shion, que era uno de los cabecillas pero que respetaba las decisiones de Aioros.

Otro hombre, de parecido físico a Aioros, tomó su lugar a lado derecho del gran líder... también vestía un traje de corte moderno... 500 años menos que su hermano... apoyaba incondicionalmente a este y hacía su voluntad... pero también era verdad que como "castigador" se le temía, tanto por los Sangre pura, como por los convertidos. Su nombre: Aioria.

Shura, era el que se encargaba de dar la cara con los hombres: manejaba el negocio de antigüedades y otros tantos que mantenía la "Sociedad", esto con el fin de dar justificación al edificio imponente que habitaban.

Death Mask, su puesto era seleccionar el alimento para Aioros y Aioria, así como los posibles candidatos a formar parte del clan de vampiros, el mismo ya había transformado a casi 50 hombres, que después por coraje o diversión, había dado muerte.

Aphrodite.. hombre de belleza extrema, que con sus encantos lograba atraer a infinidad de víctimas... era tan sanguinario, solo comparado con su belleza... el había sido heredero de una gran fortuna que sin duda proporcionó a la sociedad... además era buen administrador y eso ayudaba un poco... disfrutaba despedazar los cuerpos y echárselos a los perros que cuidaba.

Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, realmente era el más tranquilo de todos, mataba solo por la necesidad de alimentarse y prefería dar una muerte demasiado placentera a sus víctimas... era seductor de más pues siempre su "cena" es invitado a una romántica velada... es escritor y le pertenece una gran biblioteca ubicada en la parte media del edificio.

Dohko, junto con Shion, ayudan en la toma de decisiones a Aioros, el líder... Dohko es más cerebral en todos los aspectos, nunca actúa por intuición o por impulsos, sabe que hacer o que decir en el momento oportuno y más que nada, el busca la unión de los Sangre pura que quedan en el mundo.

Y por último, Hyoga... el último de los vampiros Sangre pura en nacer... es con el que tiene más comunicación Camus... al chico se le dan todos los gustos, es el consentido por Aioros y le concede cualquier deseo pero dejándole en claro quien es el que manda.

Aioros se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida a todos los Sangre Pura... unos minutos más y con una seña con sus dedos, Aioria se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Deaht Mask... este pelocorto de cabellos azules cenizos se levanta de su asiento y sale del gran salón para después volver con una chica atada de manos, vendada de los ojos y con el torso desnudo... miradas se posaron en ella, la mujer lloraba y sus sollozos eran apagados por la mordaza.

Con suma facilidad es levantada y recostada en el centro de la mesa por DM... los presentes empiezan a recorrer con sus dedos la piel de la chica que hacía mas evidente su miedo... pensaba que la atacarían sexualmente y eso le asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Camus miraba como todos se la saboreaban, la chica poseía piel blanca y se notaban perfectamente sus venas, tragó saliva, no podía negar que sería un delicioso manjar, pero el no aceptaba los planes de Aioros y comer de ella sería decir un "si".

Los colmillos de los 10 restantes comenzaron a enterrarse en la chica, que lejos de sentir dolor, sentía un gran éxtasis... jadeos salieron de la chica que comenzaba a retorcerse, su muerte fue rápida pues extrajeron hasta la última gota.

- ¿Por que no has bebido, Camus?

Preguntó Aioros mientras limpiaba con un paño la gota de sangre que había escapado de su boca...

- Ya he cenado...- dijo con un deje de molestia.

- Estás frustrado. – repuso Saga mientras le tocaba los hombros. - yo te puedo ayudar en eso.

Camus se puso de pie alejando a Saga y miró sin temor y retadoramente a Aioros.

- ¿Cual es el fin de esta reunión? – Quería terminar rápido con aquella no grata reunión.

- Bien... hablemos claro... he reunido a 50 hombres que serán convertidos mañana... ¿el fin?, el fin es que reúnan información, trabajaran para nosotros y nos dirán que pasa en el mundo... serán nuestro contacto con lo humano. – Explicó serenamente mientras tomaba de nuevo su lugar y veía como Deaht Mask rodaba el cuerpo de la mesa y la dejaba caer al piso.

- Alguien más está convirtiendo a humanos en vampiros... necesitamos saber de quien se trata – Repuso Dohko.

- Pero... haciendo más de esas copias baratas no se soluciona nada, al contrario, ¡estamos contribuyendo a la causa del otro!—Exclamó furioso Camus.

- No hay de que preocuparse, así como se crean, se desechan... será un placer encargarme de ello- Dijo sonriente DM mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Acaso no podemos combatir con ellos sin necesidad de falsos vampiros? ¿Se creen tan inútiles?- Camus no tenía ánimos para seguir fingiendo su "apoyo", estaba harto de la estúpida idea de crear "nuevos vampiros".

Todos se levantaron molestos por lo que había dicho Camus, el ambiente estaba tenso, casi querían echársele encima a uno de los más viejos vampiros... Aioros hizo una seña y todos, muy a su pesar, tomaron asiento nuevamente.

- Se que odias a los "no puros"... pero necesitamos un ejército... necesitamos ojos en las calles... ¡necesitamos hacer un imperio!

Comentarios entre murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

- Asi que, dinos Camus... ¿estás con nosotros? – Prosiguió el líder.

El peli-aguamarina miró a cada uno de los Sangre Pura, estaba tan decepcionado de cada uno de los presentes, pero no era tonto, no quería tener a todos en su contra, así que sin más remedio, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien!- la expresión de Aioros fue sonora y luego dibujó una gran sonrisa.- Como agradecimiento, pide lo que desees.

- Quiero transformar a uno... pero... será intocable... le enseñaré todas las artes posibles, al fin y al cabo, ¿que diferencia habría con ustedes?

Todos miraron fulminantemente al vampiro que seguía rígido en sus expresiones... lo odiaban por sus comentarios y mas de alguno deseaba exponerlo a la luz solar.

- Concedido... tu nos darás aviso de quien se trata... bueno, por decisión unánime... a cada uno se le asignarán grupo de 10 personas y ellas a su vez a 3 cada uno... así nos multiplicaremos rápido... pero recuerden, pongan sus límites, no queremos que todos sean vampiros- lo último fue dicho en tono burlesco.

Todos pasaron a retirarse, Camus fue el último en salir, aun la noche era joven pero ya no tenía humor de hacer más nada... Saga lo esperaba al doblar el pasillo que iban a los aposentos de Camus.

- Camus... ¿de verdad estás aceptando? – Estaba tan incrédulo.

- ¿Te preocupa tanto? – Respondió sin mirarlo.

- Si... tú siempre eres firme en tus decisiones y...

- No soy estúpido... tu mismo lo dijiste, hay que buscar lo que conviene... lo que me conviene... además, pronto serán una plaga y el mismo Aioros tendrá que reconocer quien tenía la razón... cualquier imperio, por más grande que sea, termina cayendo... lo hemos visto a través de los siglos... siempre ha sido así... no veo por que este nuevo imperio vaya a correr con distinta suerte. – Dio por terminada su explicación dejando mudo a Saga.

**-V-**

Milo abría los ojos nuevamente, era casi medio día, la hora estaba marcada en un reloj digital en la pared de enfrente de donde se encontraba, sabía que no era su casa, lo último que recordaba era que pateaba una lata de una soda... y unos ojos tan fríos... se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza...

- Has despertado... – Una voz titina sonaba cerca de él.

Giró su cabeza a donde provenía la voz, era una chica que tenía dos coletas como peinado.

- Soy Miho- la chica se acercó y estiró su mano para saludarlo - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Que me ha sucedido?- Preguntó Milo mientras de repente se nublaba su vista.

- Te he salvado- Dijo con cierto orgullo.

- ¿De que?- preguntó extrañado, mas por que no recordaba nada.

- Si, de un vampiro.

La risa de Milo se hizo presente al escuchar tal cosa.

- No es gracioso- Dijo la chica molesta- ¡Has tenido suerte!

- Los vampiros no existen... has leído demasiadas historietas- Repuso Milo, la chica lo jaló de la mano para ponerle de pie y guiarlo hasta frente un espejo.

- ¡Entonces explícame esto!

Milo se quedo sorprendido ante lo que veía... dos pequeños orificios en su cuello, al tocárselos sintió un pequeño dolor... ¿como explicar lo que era eso?

- ¡Deberías agradecerme que te he salvado a tiempo!

El chico siguió observándose al espejo... ¿como creer que existen vampiros?...

- Me voy- dijo intentando abrir la puerta de la salida.

- No puedes... ¡tenemos que ir con Shaka para que te vea la herida! Aun no se si el sol te afecte. – Lo decía muy en serio.

- ¡Estás loca!- Milo no quería creer lo que la chica le decía.

- Dije que no te irás- la chica tironeaba de la camisa al que se quería ir- ¡Debemos ir con Shaka!

- ¡Yo necesito ir con mi madre! Debe estar preocupada puesto no dejé ningún aviso.

Dándose por vencida, la joven lo suelta y quita los múltiples seguros a la puerta, al abrirla agacha su cabeza... Milo no sabía realmente que decir así que simplemente se marchó.

Llegó a casa, aun posaba su mano sobre aquellas pequeñas heridas y pensando en todo lo que la chica de coletas le había dicho, rió al saberse influenciado por el argumento de ella... con la mirada buscó a su madre y al no mirarla en donde generalmente se encontraba en esas horas se dispuso a llamarla.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!...

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que era de ella, ahí la encontró sentada en la orilla de la cama.

- Madre... disculpa por no avisarte... pero es que…

- Se perfectamente lo que ha pasado- Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras retiraba un pequeño mechón de cabello que cubría el cuello del chico. – Te ha mordido.

Milo se sorprendió un tanto al escuchar a su madre... ¿como se había enterado?

- No se que pasó exactamente- trató de explicarle a la mujer que tenía en frente- Perdí la noción del tiempo y

- Has tenido suerte- acariciaba las pequeñas heridas de su hijo- los vampiros rara vez dejan a alguien que viva para contarlo.

- ¿Vam.. vampiro?- los ojos se le desorbitaron- ¿tu crees en ellos?

- Existen... son pocos... pero existen... lo que me preocupa es que hayan probado tu sangre.- Los ojos preocupados de la mujer no dejaban tranquilo a Milo- creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas tantas cosas hijo...

- Pero dime... ¿como te has enterado? ¿Como es que dices que si existen? ¡La chica que me ayudó habló de lo mismo! Explícame...

- Yo... soy vidente... sabía que esto iba a suceder... tarde o temprano...

- ¿Vi...vidente?... ¡¿de que hablas?

La confusión de Milo se acrecentaba más y más con las palabras de su madre, su cabeza no procesaba esa información de forma adecuada.

- Yo... no soy tu verdadera madre...

La mujer comenzó a llorar y sus sollozos traspasaban los muros, Milo se quedó estático mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosas orbes turquesas...

**-V-**

El ataúd se abría rápidamente, sentía un malestar tremendo... esa sangre que había bebido... esa sangre era la responsable, aunque su sabor fuera tan dulce tenía algo más que la hacía dañina... se levantó de improvisto, aunque ya fuese tarde, aun no oscurecía en su totalidad... sin más remedio, con suma dificultad, caminando por la orilla de los pasillos y recargándose cada instante en los muros, un dolor bastante intenso, uno que no podía controlar y que a pesar de estar muerto desde su nacimiento, jamás había sentido.

Llegó al fin hasta donde se encontraba Shion; él le ayudaría, o al menos tenía la esperanza... Shion era más viejo que el y sabía de medicina y alquimia... sin pensarlo empujó la puerta y se encontró con un majestuoso ataúd de cedro, tan viejo y a la vez tan cuidado por su dueño...

- ¡Shion!- exhaló un grito lamentero, más que una llamada- ¡Shion!

El otro algo aturdido por esa exclamación, no dudó en abrir su ataúd y ver lo que sucedía, se encontró con la imagen de un Camus arrodillado, apoyando su peso en sus brazos y con la cabeza gacha y una mueca de dolor jamás vista en su rostro.

Se acerca al vampiro dueño de ojos tan azules y fríos e intentó enderezarlo, el otro no podía moverse, el dolor le engarrotaba el cuerpo.

- Dime, ¿que sientes?

- ¡Dolor! ¡Mucho dolor!

Al terminar de decir eso, una tos empezó a hacer eco en la habitación. Shion realmente no sabía que sucedía, no era lógico, hasta sangre de un drogadicto podían consumir sin tener efectos secundarios avasalladores... Camus comenzó a vomitar sangre, no gotas, parecía un chorro inmenso... la tez blanca del vampiro de Sangre pura se volvía morada incrementándose a medida que expulsaba sangre.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamó el peli verde ante tal escena.

Shion se levantó del suelo al ver que con tanta sangre expulsada de la boca de Camus comenzaba a formarse un charco que iba incrementado con suma rapidez... recorrió su ataúd lo más lejos posible mientras después se dedicó a observar al otro seguir expulsando sangre, su sorpresa no dejaba de aumentar, jamás ante sus ojos había sucedido algo parecido.

- ¡Camus!

Sin saber que hacer, sin duda fue por Aioros y al regresar a la habitación de Shion se encontraron con sangre que ya salía de aquel cuarto... sin importarle eso, Aioros se introduce y levanta a Camus... un aroma diferente llegó a su nariz, esa sangre no era normal.

El vampiro no podía estar más morado y con cada una de las venas marcadas en su rostro, cuando Aioros lo abrazó quiso contener el vomito, pero fue inútil, bañó al líder por completo... era algo que no podía controlar, nada antes había estado fuera de sus manos, pero esta vez era imposible poder hacer algo por sí mismo.

Lo llevaron de inmediato a un cuarto especial y lo recostaron en una camilla, el vomito de sangre había terminado pero aun se veía con ese color en su piel y con todas las venas trasparentándose a la vez que se veía más delgado.

Todos los pura sangre estaban con él, Hyoga en especial se acercaba y le tomaba la mano... podría decirse que Camus era su sensei y le apreciaba demasiado.

Shion tomaba muestra de la sangre expulsada en gran cantidad por Camus, debía analizarla y saber realmente que era lo que había sucedido.

Pasaron las horas, tuvieron que abandonarle pues pronto amanecería... Camus abrió los ojos... la luz lo molestaba de sobremanera... a un inicio no se percató de ella, más bien dicho, no le dio tanta importancia... aun estaba aturdido por lo que le había pasado... luego, la luz cubrió una de sus piernas.

Rápidamente se engarruña todo para protegerse, la luz estaba inundando la habitación, no era cualquier luz, ¡era luz solar! Alarmado no encontraba escapatoria... por primera vez sintió el miedo a flor de piel... ¿por que lo habían abandonado los de su raza?

¡!

Saga a toda prisa había subido los escalones, se cuidaba de la luz y se andaba por las orillas, por fin había llegado a la habitación donde habían abandonado a Camus, empuja la puerta encontrándose con casi todo el lugar invadido por la luz solar, era lo único que podía matarlos, era el precio de la inmortalidad.

- Camus, ¡te sacaré!- exclamó mientras intentaba adentrarse al lugar- ¡No te desesperes!

Al tocar un rayo de luz su mano, comenzó a desprenderse la piel en forma de carbón... de forma automática retrocedió asustado... dolía demasiado... pero con sorpresa miró a Camus con la luz totalmente sobre él y que seguía entero... sin quemadura alguna...

- Ca... mus... – dijo en un susurro.

Al abrir el otro los ojos se percató que nada le estaba pasando... aun con temor, comenzó a atravesar la habitación hasta llegar junto a Saga.

- Increíble...

Volvió a girarse para adentrarse nuevamente a la habitación.

- ¿Estás loco?- le reprochó Saga mientras le detenía de una mano.- ¡Fue solo suerte!

Camus hizo caso omiso y se adentró nuevamente, paseaba sus manos en la luz observando su inmunidad... dibujando una sonrisa única jamás vista en él... se acercó a la ventana, y después, por primera vez en su vida... contemplaba un amanecer... el azul claro del cielo, las nubes blancas que lo adornaban... miró el verde del bosque que estaba a lo lejos... se dio cuenta que el mundo se veía tan diferente de día... miró a la gente transitar, miró a los perros y gatos de la ciudad... no tenía respuesta para explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que era el mejor regalo que un inmortal puede tener... tan valioso como todo el oro del mundo reunido.

Saga seguía cata tónico... parpadeaba sin cesar, aquello que presenciaban sus ojos no era propio de uno de su especie.

- Camus... tú... ¡estás en la luz!

Luego lanzó un grito, un rayo había tocado su pie y comenzaba a quemarse, el lugar se estaba rasando de sol, cosa que para el significaba la muerte... Camus se percató de ello y corrió a proteger con su cuerpo aquel vampiro que tantas veces le había molestado... lo encaminó hasta su féretro y ahí lo depositó...


	2. Chapter 2 Prophecy

**CAPITULO II. PROPHECY**

**El inicio de ese mundo oscuro, una historia bastante conocida por todos los Vampiros... ¿como habían llegado a eso? ¿Cual era el fin de su existencia?... el padre había inculcado sus objetivos a cada uno de los hijos creados en ese mundo de tinieblas, donde su despertar era para conocer a los miles de demonios que dominaban la zona restringida donde Caín había sido aislado.**

**Después de que sus padres (Adán y Eva) lo expulsaran de su lado, pensando que sería el fin, unos brazos acogedores lo cubrieron, al mirarse de quien se trataba sucumbió en el miedo... Lilith lo encontró moribundo, donde la gracia de Dios se le escapaba del cuerpo... la mujer, sabiéndose sola quería tener a alguien al menos en ese terrible lugar donde la oscuridad era el rey y soberano de ese pedazo olvidado por la mano del creador...**

**Al abrir los ojos Caín el mundo lucía distinto, veía a varias almas ambulantes, pero su atención se fijó en la mujer que tenía frente suyo... se dio cuenta que no respiraba más aun así seguía vivo... **

**- "¡Oh nuevo ente, te acojo en mi ceno de soledad! Bienvenido al despertar nuevo que te he brindado, donde eres maldito igual que yo... ahora tu cuerpo está privado de la gracia que el creador ha dado a sus elegidos... ya no eres uno de ellos, ahora eres un cuerpo no-vivo"**

**Caín seguía observando y experimentando sus cambios... **

-"**Tus orbes ahora están hechos para la oscuridad, contemplarás cada cosa existente que los ordinarios no ven... lamentablemente yo no soy como Él... y para sobrevivir... tu alimento será el líquido vitae de los animales también despreciados por ellos "- Dijo Lilith mientras sujetaba con suma habilidad una rata enorme que cruzaba junto a ella en ese instante... sin demora acercó al animal que se retorcía en su mano aún y Caín por instinto dio una mordida extrayendo hasta la última gota de sangre, la mujer no lo desperdició y de varios mordiscos desgarró y tragó aquel animal ya muerto.**

**Caín se asustó de lo recién hecho, no sabía si agradecer a la mujer que lo había invitado a la condena... pero era cierto que la sangre de ese animal le había devuelto una calidez ya abandonada en su cuerpo... **

-"**Desde ahora, para vivir, tienes que robar hasta el último aliento de los que están bajo la vista del Creador, de los cuales no ha olvidado"- Sentenció la mujer poniéndose de pie...- "Ahora, todo lo que sea tiniebla será tu lugar para existir."**

**La mujer desapareció dejando solo a su hijo...Caín miró con indiferencia todo el inmenso lugar habitado por otras tantas extrañas criaturas que en otras circunstancia le hubieran matado de susto...**

**Se dio cuenta que tenía especial resentimiento con los hombres y con el que se decía El creador, sabía bien que ahora era un nuevo maldito y sabía bien que deseaba una venganza, una que fuera efectiva y dolorosa para sus padres...**

**No tardó mucho en que sus hermanos comenzaran a reproducirse, y con el fin de venganza, no se detuvo para probar el plasma de ellos, disfrutando más su sabor, además que era más cantidad de líquido y que la calidez de ingerirlo era más placentero y revitalizante... queriendo hacerse notar por sus padres, dejaba los cadáveres a la vista y volvía a desaparecer.**

**Lilith después de muchos años había enseñado todas las artes ocultas que había adquirido desde su expulsión, así como también le explicó como le había otorgado "su nueva existencia", cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por Caín, se sintió con derecho de hacer lo mismo y sujetando a una de esas almas en pena que transitaba en la oscuridad como su único castigo, y brindándole de la sangre que resguardaba su cuerpo, le hizo nacer... le bautizó como Vlad, su primogénito...**

**-V-**

Milo aún no asimilaba las palabras de su "madre"... aun no entendía que significaban y mucho menos entendía lo que él realmente era...

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, siente la mano de aquella mujer, apretaba fuertemente el hombro del muchacho que había cuidado desde pequeño, y que advertida por sus visiones de lo que sería su futuro, no impidió que le tomara tanto amor como si hubiese crecido en su vientre... le dolía, demasiado... le dolía que se aproximara el momento... le dolía tenerle que decir la verdad en un solo día y más le dolía que asimilara todo aquello de manera equívoca... pero sus visones le habían dicho que él aceptaría su destino, su misión... que el camino no sería fácil y mucho menos sencillo... aun lloraba, su corazón no se aplacaba, más no quería tampoco evitarlo, sería la única forma que podría demostrarle su amor, lejos de las palabras, acercándose con hechos ...

- ¿Por que mamá?

Dijo dolido... no podría negarse ante lo que estaba sucediendo... pero le daba miedo, todo aquello que esa mujer le había dicho... ahora le parecía una completa desconocida...

- Mis visiones dijeron que el comienzo de todo sería el día en que uno de ellos probara tu sangre... lo más probable es que para él haya significado la muerte...

- Así que yo soy el arma que los exterminará...- Las palabras del chico eran tristes, su visión estaba fija, aun no asimilaba que su sangre había sido la misma que había corrido en el cuerpo de la chica que se juró acabar con la estirpe de vampiros...

- Milo... se fuerte...- La mujer se arrodilló frente al joven y posó su cabeza sobre las rodillas del que había cuidado por años... – lo que viene va a ser difícil. – No se equivocaba.

- ¿Que más has visto? – preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos entre la cabellera de la mujer que se decía su madre y ahora vidente...- ¿Como será lo que viene?.-

- Aunque te contara. – suspiró- no podrías cambiar el futuro...

- ¿Que será ahora de mi?... ¿que debo hacer ahora?- Dijo preocupado, acababa de descubrir lo que significaba su sangre... no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que seguía.

- Busca a Shaka... él sabrá guiarte- Dijo la mujer con voz adormilada, sus párpados estaban cerrados, y se estaba dejando llevar por la tranquilizadora suavidad de las manos de su hijo.

- ¿Y tu?- Dijo mirándola fijamente, no sabía por que, pero hasta ese día se dio cuenta que no compartían ningún rasgo físico común... que eran tan diferentes uno del otro.

- No me hagas hablar Milo... ha sido demasiado por hoy...- levantó su rostro y con el torso de su mano acarició la mejilla del que había criado como propio, sonrió un poco para mitigar el dolor del alma que estaba teniendo el de ojos turquesas.

Se puso de pie y se retiró hacia su habitación... Milo deseaba estar solo, necesitaba entender, entenderse... comprender lo que él realmente era y su importancia...

**-V-**

Por primera vez en su existencia, miraba un atardecer... estaba maravillado, un tintineo en sus pupilas hacían evidente la excitación que verse bajo el sol le causaba... miró nuevamente sus manos, tan blancas, nunca había conocido tal color en la piel de otros en sus tantos años de existencia...jamás se imaginó siendo acogido por los rayos abrazadores del astro rey, entonces, ¿seguía siendo vampiro? ¿Seguía siendo eterno? ¿Un ser de la noche?... ahí, en la azotea de ese edificio que tanto tiempo había habitado, en la orilla se dio el lujo de mirar lo que nunca había visto... un toque mágico ante sus orbes, multitud de gente que se veía más activa y rebosante de vida, donde los corazones latían más agitados y no por el miedo... comparó entonces... el precio por la eternidad era ser amante compañera de la soledad, y la soledad se manifestaba en todo su esplendor por la tiniebla, por las sombras y por ende... la noche... que aunque admiraba la luz de la Luna en todo su apogeo, nada se comparaba con la vitalidad de la luz del sol... no sabía que ese pequeño detalle iba a ser tan inmenso para él, no sabía que tanto en su interior anhelaba conocer el mundo en su otra forma... aun su rostro inmutable, pero con sus azules fríos zafiros transmitía cuan tan feliz se encontraba, una felicidad que no había sentido en su muerto y frío cuerpo que solo hallaba calor con la sangre humana.

Por fin, ese pequeño instante, ese atardecer concluido, ese hecho cotidiano tan ajeno a él, se había terminado, la oscuridad tan conocida por el había llegado, dando paso al coraje... tenía que pedir muchas explicaciones a sus "compañeros"... de un salto abandonó esa pequeña plataforma elevada en la azotea y con paso sin prisa descendió una a una cada escalón para llegar a la parte más baja del edificio.

Como lo esperaba, todos reunidos en el lugar de juntas... se dio paso hasta llegar al lugar que le correspondía... todas las miradas se posaban en él, como muestra, comenzó a caminar lento alrededor de toda la mesa... Aioros esperaba que comenzara, pero la paciencia no era de sus fuertes.

- Habla de una vez Camus- dijo mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus propios nudillos- Nos enteramos del incidente...

- ¿Incidente?... Aioros... me dejaron dispuesto al sol... ¡me abandonaron en un lugar donde mi existencia corría peligro!...- La voz de Camus sonaba dura, a pesar que no implicaba en ello hacerse notar que temió por su cuerpo, que sintió recorrer una ola de espanto, solo quería saber el porque – Aioros... si me quieres fuera de la sociedad solo dímelo.

- Camus... yo di la orden de que te regresaran a tu ataúd... pero parece ser que fui desobedecido... por mi parte, no tengo culpa alguna, aunque hayamos tenido cientos de discusiones, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo tan vil.- Dijo su argumento, realmente sabía quien era el que se había negado a transportarlo pues había dado directamente la orden, pero para su pesar, no podía acusarlo, aunque Dohko y Shion también sabían de quien se trataba, callaron por no hacer un conflicto mayor.- Pero ahora me llama la atención otra cosa... examinamos la sangre que desechaste, es sangre normal, pero su olor me es conocido... aparte, la luz no te afectó en lo más mínimo... no es común, es un hecho extraordinario, nuestra especie siempre estuvo condenada a la oscuridad y a vivir eternamente entre los brazos de la noche y tu... – acercándose lentamente al vampiro de cabellos largos y azules- tu has sobrevivido... ¿sabes lo que significa?.

- Puede ser de manera temporal...- Dijo Camus no queriéndose exponer- Aioros... ¿que diablos sucede?- Camus sabía que el líder de la sociedad ocultaba algo y que tanto Dohko como Shion también lo sabían, de hecho, podría atribuírseles a estos últimos el descubrimiento.

Un sonido opaco se hizo en el lugar, todos giraron su rostro, era Kanon que había depositado un enorme libro de antigüedad incalculable sobre la mesa, todos miraron al gemelo vampiro que por gusto y presencia, utilizaba lentes sin necesitarlos.

- Creo que es momento que se callen y escuchen- Dijo mientras abría con calma el libro con un manuscrito ya olvidado por el hombre y que solo los antiguos podían descifrar.- Como sabrán, nuestro padre creador, como el original que era... tenía múltiples dones, uno de ellos era la videncia, de su puño y letra salió este escrito que es como nuestra Biblia pues está llena de profecías... – Todos se sentaron y con suma atención observaban cada movimiento del gemelo, interpretaban cada palabra, más por que sabían que el no abría la boca al menos que fuera algo de suma importancia.- Pues bien, descartando todas las que ya se han cumplido desde el inicio de los tiempos nos ubica en una de suma importancia de nuestro libro y les leeré textualmente...

"Todo aquello que se ha contemplado, que hemos aprendido... que hemos construido, se viene cerca de las llamas que carbonizan la existencia, y las incógnitas serán respondidas para una sola persona, ese hijo que ha sido de los primeros y que por creces superará al que ya ha vivido en el ceno de la oscuridad... su sangre mezclada con el predilecto a extinguir la noche hará monstruosidades y maravillas por que para nada existe barrera en su ser, lamentablemente uno será victorioso y saldrá de las profundidades para elegir quien reinará la nueva era"...

Todos miraban con suma atención al gemelo que sin aviso previo cierra el libro...

- ¿Que quiere decir Kanon? – se aventuró a preguntar Hyoga que no había entendido nada.

- Bien... en sencillas palabras mortales... alguien va a venir a extinguirnos por completo.

Murmullos no se hicieron esperar, se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos y es que no podía haber discusión, la mayoría de las profecías escritas por su padre creador, el que les había regalado la inmortalidad, se habían cumplido al pie de la letra, pero esta en especial no dejaba nada claro...

- Dice que uno saldrá victorioso... ¿quien es?- Dijo Aioria mientras veía a su hermano con suma preocupación.

- No lo especifica. - Concluyó Kanon.- He leído todo el libro y no dice nada... nuestro padre quiere que nos demos cuenta por nosotros mismos, que lo vivamos...- Explicó ya que todos parecían querer escuchar una respuesta convincente...- Solo sé que esto que le pasó a Camus lo marca como el "hijo de los primeros" como el que "superará al que ya ha vivido en el ceno de la oscuridad".

- ¿Por que yo?- Dijo Camus expresando por primera vez en su rostro una completa duda de lo que sucedía.

- Has estado en la luz, cosa que ninguno de nuestra especie ha hecho... nos has superado Camus...- Aioros se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Estás seguro?- dijo en tono de reclamo DM- ¿No puede ser un error?

Kanon asintió mientras esperaba que los demás preguntaran.

- Pero en todo caso, la persona que mordió Camus está muerta- Afirmó Shura que analizaba la situación.

- Te equivocas. - Repuso Camus, que para muchos esa frase era de infarto. - Una joven chica apareció y tuve que dejarlo, aun con sangre suficiente como para sobrevivir.

Afrodita se levantó del asiento de manera violenta y sujetó a Camus de la ropa negra que portaba.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!... como se te ocurre dejarlo vivo, hubieras matado a la joven, tan fácil como eso. - Seguía zarandeando a Camus que de solo un empujón lo retiró.

- Tranquilo Afro. - Se acercó Aioria. - Será cuestión de que Camus lo encuentre y lo extermine.

- Mala idea- repuso Aioros. - Lo que debemos hacer es traerlo aquí y beber su sangre... seríamos como Camus, nuestra tan esperada evolución...- Dijo mientras sujetaba del hombro al peliazul vampiro.

**-V-**

Intentaba encontrar paz en sus ojos, que aunque cerrados no dejaban de percatarse de los sonidos de la noche... no podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente pasaban ideas y demasiadas como para preocuparse por dormir... desesperado de tanto revolcarse entre las sabanas, decide ponerse de pie, se introduce al baño y luego presiona el interruptor, ahí estaba su imagen, por primera vez ignoraba cuan esponjado estaba sus cabellos azules índigos... su atención se posó sobre esas marcas en su cuello, pasó sus dedos sobre ella, la fisura de sus labios se abrió... sintió un gran éxtasis después de acariciar su cuello de manera insistente, su aliento salía lento y empañaba el espejo por la cercanía con su rostro.

Al percatarse de lo que estaba sintiendo se detuvo de manera abrupta, apoyó ambas manos en la pared alrededor del espejo y agachó la cabeza, ¿que demonios le pasaba?... decide salir y echarse nuevamente a la cama... – "Vampiros"- Susurró para, por cansancio, caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, queriendo fingir normalidad, se levanta, pero ya su día había comenzado diferente, no había requerido ayuda del despertador, bajó las escaleras y tomó el desayuno que su "madre" había preparado, luego tomó una chaqueta para salir.

- Milo, recuerda que la Oficina Postal está hecha carbón- repuso su madre cuando escuchó que su "hijo" tomaba las llaves, y es que lo había olvidado por completo, se lamentó por que las cosas ya no eran como antes, fue cuando apreció la normalidad de su vida... la mujer se acercó y le proporcionó un papel que tenía escrita una dirección...- Búscalo. - Dijo antes de dar la media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

El chico miró el papel y frunció su ceño, no tenía ánimos, quería que todo lo dicho el día anterior fuera una gran broma de su madre.

- Hoy no. - sentenció al momento que colocaba el papel dentro de su cartera.

- Tarde que temprano, lo verás Milo... y mucho me temo que no pasará de hoy. - Dijo la mujer mientras pelaba una manzana. – Si prefieres hablarle por teléfono...

- ¡NO quiero!- Dijo Milo algo alterado. - ¿por que me quieres forzar?- reprochó con sumo coraje, empuñaba sus manos y un temblor de impotencia había comenzado en su cuerpo.

**-V-**

Las cortinas gruesas del inmenso pasillo para llegar a la parte alta, donde los siervos de la "sociedad" hacían sus labores, eran miradas con insistencia por el vampiro de mirada fría... aun temiendo que lo del día anterior solo haya sido temporal, jaló el cordón de la cortina permitiendo entrar un poco de luz, dubitativo, estiró su mano y con sumo alivio, no le pasó nada... ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con la encomienda de Aioros...

Con la velocidad adquirida por los siglos, avanzó siguiendo aun la esencia del joven a quien había mordido... sin dificultad llegó a una parte de la ciudad modesta, nada de lujo pero también sin carencias... se encontró caminando por la calle donde miradas lo acechaban, veía a niños jugando que después de que les diera la espalda, corrían a reunirse para hablar de él... supuso que era normal, no era lógico ver a alguien tan blanco de piel, con unos ojos azules tan claros, con ese atuendo tan peculiar... ignoró todo por completo y se posó frente a una casa mediana, con algunas bancas en la entrada y con un letrero en madero tallado que decía "Bienvenidos". La aroma se hacía fuerte en ese lugar, así que sin permiso alguno ingresó a ella.

Milo estaba tumbado en el sofá, cambiaba de canal constantemente con el remoto intentando distraerse... de un momento a otro, un escalofrío sucumbió su cuerpo haciendo que se incorporara.

- ¡aaaaaaaaah!- El grito de su madre resonó por toda la casa, Milo se levantó y con toda prisa, se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos tan largos sujetando de ambas manos a la mujer. - ¡No puede ser posible!- dijo la mujer mientras miraba al que le sujetaba.

- ¡Suéltala!- Ordenó Milo al no invitado, que se giró para mirarlo y dejarlo helado con su mirada tan dominante y extraña.

- Me temo no poder cumplir con su pedido. - Dijo Camus mientras sujetaba sin esfuerzo alguno a la mujer...- Ella es un impedimento para lo que tengo planeado para usted.- Luego de lo dicho, la mujer entró como en un trance, su mirada perdida y adormecida la dejó a merced del vampiro.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Milo fue sujetar un cuchillo y amenazar al hombre un tanto más alto que él.

- ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!- Dijo con voz exasperada y amenazante con el arma blanca, Camus soltó una risa discreta.

Una voz resonó en la habitación.

- Camus... esta mujer es una vidente... – dijo de manera serena- Así que ya sabes que no puedes dejar su cuerpo intacto.

Las orbes turquesas de Milo se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar en el viento esa voz y luego, por una arrebato se lanza contra Camus para enterrarle el cuchillo de cocina que atravesó el hombro del vampiro, con cara de enfado, Camus retiró el objeto y lo lanzó lejos de él.

- Es usted un maleducado... pero solo por eso... dejaré que sus ojos aprecien el arte de un vampiro. - Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza de la mujer.

Milo intentó acercarse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sus ojos comenzaron a desprender lagrimas desesperadas mientras no podía evitar mirar lo que ese hombre le hacía a su "Madre", con avidez y disfrute, Camus abrió la blusa de la mujer y con sus largos dedos proporcionados por una uñas largas y con filo considerable, dejó una pequeña herida entre en medio de los senos y dibujó una sonrisa de agrado... con su lengua lamió la pequeña cantidad de líquido que brotaba por la pequeña incisión.

- ¡NO! ¡Suéltala! – solo era lo único que podía hacer, su vista se nublaba por la cantidad enorme de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. - ¡Bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz!

- No todos los días se disfruta la sangre de una vidente... es sumamente... delicioso...- Dijo para después encajar sus colmillos y comenzar a succionar.

- Vampiro. - dijo en voz baja Milo mientras observaba absorto lo que le hacían a quien hace un momento le había preparado el desayuno.

Extrajo hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de la mujer y precipitadamente la dejó caer al suelo. Con el dorso de su mano limpió el pequeño rastro de plasma que había quedado en la fisura de su boca... sonrió al ver el terror del joven.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento... pero es un deleite total mirarle, es usted sumamente atractivo, solo por eso dejaré que se despida de esta mujer.

Milo recuperó el movimiento y corriendo fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo pálido de la mujer, abrazó el cuerpo y recargó la cabeza en su pecho. - ¡Mamá!... ¡mamá!...- era lo único que decía entre su llanto desesperado e incrédulo.

- Ella sabía como moriría, había aceptado su final- Le dijo Camus mientras le arrebataba el cuerpo. - Lo siento, debo concluir mi misión. - tomó el cuerpo inerte y con suma facilidad arrancó la cabeza dejando a un Milo casi en shock, después con desprecio, como si fuera una muñeca que se ha roto, arrojó la cabeza que rodó y rebotó hasta chocar con una de las paredes.

- Tendrá que acompañarme... en verdad, le debo mucho. - Con suma delicadeza y con la elegancia jamás perdida, levantó a Milo que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, seguía llorando y su rabia incrementaba a medida que pasaban los segundos, el vampiro estaba a punto de salir con él de la modesta casa pero comenzó a sentir que su brazo que sujetaba a Milo comenzaba a quemarse, girando su rostro y posando sus orbes frías sobre el joven, pudo presenciar como una luz inmensa irradiaba del joven y al no soportar el dolor de lo que ese chico le transmitía, le soltó.

Milo parecía fuera de si, no mirando a nada en particular, solo lágrimas de dolor salían y al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando... Camus intentó nuevamente acogerle pero nuevamente la repulsión se hizo presente y para colmo, la puerta se abrió de improvisto dando paso a un hombre vestido en su totalidad de blanco, el vampiro sonrió, le conocía.

- Así que los Baptiste están al tanto. – Dijo al recién llegado que abrazaba al chico absorto.

- Dejadle en paz ser maldito.- Dijo con voz serena y para mal del vampiro, nada molesta.

- Algún día seré el afortunado para beber tu sangre... créeme que tanto tu como yo disfrutaremos de tu último suspiro...- Dijo mientras miraba sin vergüenza alguna y de forma impura al rubio de ojos azules.

- Es mejor que comience su retirada... no vaya a ser que le extinga en este mismo momento.- Su mirada era agresiva, muy contrastante al resto de su persona.

El vampiro se acercó y acarició el rostro del que le retaba en cuerpo y alma y con su inusual sensualidad le sonrió, sabía que en ese momento ya no podría terminar lo que había comenzado, pero no era razón para retirarse de manera huidiza... no sin amedrentar al que le había interrumpido, su orgullo de "Sangre Pura" no se lo permitía.

- Si no se ha dado cuenta monsieur, la luz ya no es mi muerte ni mi maldición... ¿que técnica usará para darme fin?... supongo que tendrá que ideársela nuevamente, ¿no cree?- Dijo en tono suave, casi un susurro en el oído del rubio que sin desearlo se estremecía con el trato que ese ser sin alma ni gracia divina le otorgaba.

Tragaba saliva con dificultad a la vez que aprisionaba más el cuerpo de Milo que para nada se movía, era tremendamente difícil resistirse a ese vampiro. Más cuando desde toda la vida del rubio, había estado presente.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

El niño de escasos seis años estaba en el piso, abrazándose de sus rodillas, temeroso de lo que había visto hace unos instantes... su padre había encajado con sumo esfuerzo una estaca a un hombre y el tronar de los huesos de la caja toráxico había sonado como un estruendo al romperse.

Josua Baptista se acercó a su hijo y lo levanta jalándolo de un brazo.

- Mira Shaka... ve como regresamos a un demonio al infierno...

Los convertidos tendían a derramar sangre antes de volverse ceniza, el niño abría sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras el líquido transitaba hasta cerca de sus pies.

- Como humano que era, su cuerpo se está purificando de la sangre que bebió...- Explicó el hombre a su pequeño hijo.- El destino de nuestra familia es exterminarlos a todos... "Sangre Pura" y "siervos"... eso tienes que comprenderlo...- Dijo mientras el cuerpo del que tenían en frente se convertía en ceniza oscura llevada por el viento.

El hombre dejó ahí a su hijo, que estaba asustado tremendamente... ¡el no quería vivir matando!, no quería ver correr sangre.

De entre las sombras un hombre salió y se colocó frente al niño.

- ¿Por que lloras?- Le preguntó, su voz sonaba casi como un bello susurro.

El niño levantó su carita y miró con lagrimas en sus ojos al que le hablaba, se impresionó al verle... su piel tan blanca, sus ojos azules claro que transmitían una frialdad, un poco de carmín en los labios y su figura esbelta y de altura considerable, contrastando con su vestimenta totalmente negra.

- No... ¡no quiero ver sangre!- Dijo el niño lanzándose a los brazos del que tenía en frente.

- No tiene por que ser así... – El hombre acarició los cabellos suaves del niño, hace siglos que no tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con un humano, su pensamiento primario de beber la sangre fresca de ese niño se desechó, sentía los pequeños espasmos por el llanto en su mano, de alguna manera le había despertado ternura... sonrió al verse así.—Prometo que... siempre estaré contigo—Al decir estas palabras se vio tan humano que se estremeció... soltó al pequeño y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- No quiero a mi papá... me obliga a ver sangre y muerte... ¡no quiero!—Le dijo el niño mientras sujetaba una mano fría del que tenía en frente.

- Cuando crezcas... vendré por ti y estaremos juntos por la eternidad... es una promesa.—El hombre se levantó no sin antes dejar un beso en los pequeños labios del niño para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, dejando a un niño sin saber realmente que era lo que había sucedido.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ End flash *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- Mi promesa sigue en pie, mi dulce niño...- siguió diciendo de forma delicada, sabía el efecto que causaban en aquel que era enemigo de los seres de la oscuridad... no por nada convivieron más de lo que ambos hubieran querido, uno sin saber lo que era el otro y el otro sin darse cuenta de la humanidad que llevaba dentro... después de todo tenían muchas cuentas pendientes que resolver.

- No te vuelvas a dirigir así hacia mí...

- Mi niño, mi dulce niño... ¿por qué tienes que volver todo tan complicado? Sabes que si yo lo deseara, desde hace mucho que no estarías aquí... ahora como te das cuenta, soy un ser que puede salir a la luz del sol, ¿no era eso lo que deseabas? Ahora, solo debes entregarme a ese joven... al igual que tu, debo cumplir una misión y...

- Lo que a ti te sucede, es que los tuyos ya no te llenan, estás solo y solo permanecerás...

Camus sonrió y se separó del joven que ya temblaba demasiado, no por miedo, sino por sentimientos que surgían dentro de él, sin decir nada, el vampiro abandonó el lugar sin nada de prisa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Nosotros podemos romper los hilos de nuestro destino si nos uniéramos... otra cosa... te dije que siempre estaría junto a ti, yo cumplo mis promesas mi querido Baptista, Shaka Baptista...

**-V-**

Saga dialogaba con su hermano, aun no dejaba de sorprenderle que Camus anduviera bajo los rayos de la luz del sol, mucho menos que fuera el que mencionaba la profecía... pero le preocupaba otra cosa mas: la TRAICION... desconocía quien había desobedecido la orden de Aioros, pero clara era la intención de deshacerse del vampiro, de antemano sabía que Camus no era bien visto, mucho menos querido por la "sociedad" y ahora le planteaba a su hermano la posibilidad de denunciarlo en la "sociedad primaria" que se encontraba en Hungría y donde había otros 12 vampiros que tenían como líder al gran maestro de muchos tantos, el gran Vlad Taped Drácula, que por su exhibicionismo en alguna época, tuvo que apartarse por los últimos siglos pero sin dejar sus sanguinarias actividades aunque en menos escala... Saga sabía que ese hombre haría lo que fuese por proteger a Camus que mucho tiempo fue su acompañante.

Kanon por su parte pedía tiempo, aun no tenían pruebas y era obvio que Aioros sabía de quien se trataba pero no sería fácil que dijera, ya que como todos conocen, Camus ha sido gran obstáculo en los plantes recientes del que es líder en esa parte del mundo.

Su especie estaba por desaparecer, era ilógico querer extinguir a uno de ellos, pero Camus se había ganado a pulso que más de uno quisiera exponerlo a la luz de sol, ahora ya les era imposible matarlo... al menos no de la manera que todos conocen...

- Camus está labrando con sus propias manos el desprecio de la sociedad, más sin embargo, tiene el apoyo incondicional del primogénito... si uno de nosotros osara en acabarlo, aseguraría con certeza también su fin. - Dijo Kanon a su hermano que no dejaba de mirarlo con atención- Aunque se me hace extraño de sobremanera que te preocupes por él, yo más que nadie, ha sido testigo de sus múltiples discusiones y desacuerdos... Saga, no soy joven e ingenuo...¿Qué te traes?.- Los ojos del gemelo vampiro se posaron sobre el que era idéntico a él.

- Creo que me sería demasiado doloroso descubrir que Camus tiene razón acerca de esta organización y admitir que yo he fallado... – Dijo en tono melancólico—Sería otra victoria más para él... y yo ya he perdido demasiado.

- Camus es muy cerebral, analiza, tú eres más impulsivo Saga, pero realmente creo que lo que te pasa es que si desapareciera Camus, tu eternidad se vería completamente aburrida. - Sentenció con un dejo de burla para después abandonar el lugar y recorrer los pasillos que contenía innumerables cortinas de grueso espesor que evitaba que la luz solar entrase.- ¡Deberías cenar!- Gritó por los pasillos.

Saga tenía razón, detestaba a Camus, pero era un mal necesario, una eternidad sin discutir, sin puntos de vista diferente terminarían con cansarlo e incluso hacerlo desear salir al sol y desintegrarse... de por si, su no-vida era ya demasiada larga y monótona que no soportaría tanta calma...

- Mi mal necesario.- Musitó para luego desaparecer igual que su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3 Why me?

**CAPITULO III. WHY ME?**

-V-

"_**Caín lleno de lujuria, copuló con su creadora Lilith... por fin se hizo la separación de la luz y la oscuridad por orden del creador, al saber del nacimiento de un hijo de la oscuridad y tinieblas.. Vlad lo sabía, ya no sería más el único... no había resentimiento alguno, puesto los seres de la oscuridad no tienen sentimientos... Dissaor, el primer heredero de las tinieblas... el nacido en invierno... "**_

" _**Dissaor, naciendo con las artes oscuras, con poderes insuperables por ningún otro nuevo vampiro, se dispuso a engendrar nuevos vampiros con la técnica primera que utilizara Caín para con Vlad... los tres se impusieron formar un imperio que se revelase contra el creador, porque el último sentimiento que tenían era el de venganza"**_

-V-

El cuerpo intranquilo estaba depositado en una cama ya vieja con base metálica oxidada, entraba escasa luz en el lugar donde se veían volar partículas de polvo... el chico rubio se dedicaba a sacar punta a una estaca, con cuidado la dejó en aquella mesa de aproximadamente 2 metros donde tenía un arsenal bastante amplio: sus herramientas de trabajo... realmente quería estar distraído a sabiendas que ya no requería más mantenimiento esos utensilios que ya tenían demasiado uso.

Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, se culpaba por flaquear ante un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, sino Camus; aun recordaba lo vivido en su niñez... su estúpida "amistad" con el no-vivo, pero lo que más le hacía morderse los labios era el no sentirse capaz de exterminar a ese ser oscuro... la puerta se abrió provocando un chirrido haciendo que el rubio levantara la vista hacia quien entraba.

- Ya está todo listo.- Dijo la chica de coletas que entraba con un balde de agua, unas toallas y una cruz con extraños tallados de aproximadamente 20 cm.

Shaka se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la cama, se sentó del lado derecho de Milo y lo miró unos instantes, sujetó una de las manos del chico y con su saliva empezó a delinear un símbolo en aquella palma sin movimiento.

- Tendré que regresarlo.- Dijo al momento que se montaba sobre el, dejando sus rodillas en cada costado del hombre un poco menor que él... colocó ambas manos sobre las sienes del chico y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó al moreno.

Miho colocó la cruz en el pecho de Milo, mientras tanto Shaka comenzaba a respirar marcadamente y a soltar su aliento sobre los labios del que no respondía.

- Agua.- Dijo sin moverse siquiera, Miho humedeció una toalla y la colocó sobre la espalda del rubio.

Pequeños espasmos se hicieron presentes en aquel cuerpo níveo y delgado... las manos se le tensaron al igual que su rostro sereno se transformó en uno de sumo esfuerzo.

Ahí estaba... dentro de la mente de Milo, el cual estaba sujetando el cuerpo de su madre, lloraba incansablemente, Shaka sabía que era muy peligroso estar en la mente de cualquier persona, pero era necesario hacer volver al que cumpliría la profecía... con paso lento, mientras plumas negras volaban en todo el oscuro lugar donde solo había un poco de luz sobre Milo y el cuerpo que sujetaba.

- Milo.- Habló queriendo que el otro le prestara atención, al no ver resultado alguno, Shaka se acercó hasta el y colocándose de cuclillas tocó el hombro del que lloraba. Sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, una corriente de aire emanó de Milo, lanzando lejos al intruso.

En ese momento, Miho observó con terror como sangre escurría de los oídos del rubio, no sabía si despertarlo o no, pero miró al que estaba bajo Shaka y comprendió que aún no era tiempo.

Shaka se levantó y se volvió a acercar, no tanto como la primera vez pero lo suficiente... – Milo.- Volvió a repetir con un tono de voz más áspero... esta vez logró que el chico le mirara sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿Quién eres?.- Dijo aun llorando.

- Sabes quién soy... ahora...- Dio unos pasos más.- Necesito que la sueltes.- La determinación en su voz era notoria, no se andaba con rodeos y sabía que hablando suave no lograría nada.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás la dejaré!.- Abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer mientras volvía a llorar más fuerte y amargamente.

- Ella no está aquí... ¿puedes recordar?. Está muerta y no despertará... tienes que ir por quien te la arrebató.- Se atrevía a dar unos pasos más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Milo quien miraba incansablemente aquel cuerpo que tenía entre las manos.- Ven conmigo.- Repuso Shaka mientras estiraba su mano.

- ¡No!.- Milo volvió a lanzar al rubio lejos de él, tanto como le fuera posible.

El cuerpo de Shaka volvió a tensarse y ahora la sangre no solo escurría de sus oídos, sino también de nariz y boca, el cuerpo presentó pequeños espasmos, ella realmente estaba asustada, miles de veces había visto hacer lo mismo pero nunca había ocurrido tal como ahora.

Shaka se volvió a poner de pie y con furia, ya que a el le gustaba hacer las cosas sin rodeos, se dirigió hacia Milo.

- ¡Entiende!, tienes que ir por quien te la quitó...¡regresa!.

Milo por su parte miró al que tenía al frente, gritó de dolor y lentamente, el cuerpo de la mujer se fue desvaneciendo. – No tengo nada.- Dijo mientras miraba sus manos vacías, Shaka se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico.

- Regresa.- Volvió a ofrecerle la mano, Milo levantó su cara.- Tenemos un mundo por que luchar... regresa.- Esta vez sus palabras fueron efectivas y Milo sujetó la mano del rubio y luego simplemente le abrazó para seguir con su llanto y regresar.

Una tos irrumpió el silencio, Shaka soltaba la cabeza de Milo, mientras tanto el de piel canela comenzó a llorar mientras sus ojos turquesa se abrían lentamente, Shaka se levantó mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la sangre de su nariz, Miho le proporcionó una toalla para facilitar su labor, un mareo invadió al rubio que estrepitosamente cayó al suelo siendo rápidamente asistido por la muchacha, Milo seguía llorando, pero al ver que aquel hombre se derrumbaba optó por levantarse, de inmediato reconoció a la chica... sin decir nada, ayuda a depositar al inconsciente sobre la cama que anteriormente el había ocupado.

-V-

Los rumores corrían rápido, a pesar de las distancias, ya la "sociedad principal" estaba al tanto del todo, por conveniencia propia, dejaron pasar de largo la traición que se intentó contra Camus, él único inconforme era uno de los principales, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano vengaría y daría fin al que osó acabar con su acompañante de siglos.

Vlad estaba sentado en las penumbras, lo tenía decidido, iría a Inglaterra, lugar donde se encontraba Camus... recordó viejos tiempos.

Había sido fácil, de hecho, demasiado fácil, usurpar al príncipe de Valaquia... era necesario, la corrupción de los humanos iba incrementando al por mayor, pero realmente también se había levantado un grupo que se encargaba de exterminar a los seres de las Tinieblas, es donde entró Vlad, al momento de castigar a los criminales, también exterminaba a los rebeldes. Sus métodos conocidos por todos, que aunque se comenzó con el mito que hasta la fecha perdura, también fue temido por los enemigos del país.

Recordó su apodo: "Empalador"... Camus le acompañaba y con gozo disfrutaban como los cuerpos se ensartaban en estacas colocadas, donde se desangraban hasta morir, esos días de gloria donde bebían hasta hartarse y donde tenían el poder completo y el miedo de toda la población.

Vlad había conocido a Camus desde su nacimiento, fue él mismo el que le hizo beber de su propia sangre, método que le garantizaba ser un vampiro de Sangre Pura... lo quería para él, para que le acompañase en toda la eternidad... sabía perfectamente que Camus tenía tanta frialdad como él y es por eso, que a pesar de que se alejaron, nunca podría odiarle, mucho menos reclamarle su abandono...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Camus veía a lo lejos, Vlad se acercó lentamente al de mirada fría, era imposible resistirse a abrazarlo, pero esta vez el de cabellos azules estaba diferente, más inmutable que nunca, Vlad sabía lo que sucedía, así que lo soltó y se giró dando la espalda por completo.

- ¿Deseas irte, no es así?.- Pronunció deseando por primera vez equivocarse, sabía que sería un "si" y que más que nada le dolería tanto volver a la completa soledad, pero ante todo, comprendía las seguras razones que daría aquel que fue su primogénito, al igual que él había sido alguna vez.

- Sabes mi respuesta.- Atajó Camus, que estaba decidido emprender por sí solo aquella aventura que le ofrecía todo el mundo y que sabía que aquel que ahora le daba la espalda, comprendería, porque en el pasado había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- Siempre contarás con el apoyo de éste tu progenitor... que hemos vivido la gloria juntos y es tiempo que sigas tu solo.- Sus palabras salían firmes, carentes de emoción, parecían opacas y dichas por compromiso, o simplemente para ser usadas como despedida obligatoria. Aunque de verdad que hubiera deseado esa compañía por el resto de la eternidad...

Camus se giró, paso de largo al gran señor "Vlad" y solo tomó una capa que luego se colocó, saldría de ese castillo para no volverlo a pisar nunca más.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ End flash *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Los pensamientos de Vlad fueron interrumpidos por una sombra enorme que se colocaba frente a él.

- Tenemos que ir hacia Inglaterra.- Dijo esa sombra, su voz parecía un eco que retumbaba en toda la habitación.

Vlad asintió y luego miró a quien le hablaba... sonrió, ese era un vampiro conocido por todo el mundo, miles de historias y filmes cinematográficos hechos con su nombre. Nosferatu no era para nada ese ser tan horroroso que suelen poner, al contrario era una hermosura andante... pero para mal del propio Nosferatu, su belleza se basaba en la sangre que bebía, si éste dejaba de alimentarse por tres días, su piel se marchitaba.

El origen de Nosferatu era relatada por el propio Dissaor que había disfrutado aquel nacimiento.

"_**El Nosferatu es el hijo bastardo que nació muerto de una pareja similarmente bastarda. Es apenas colocado bajo tierra y más pronto que tarde se despierta a la vida dejando su tumba para nunca volver."**_

- Partimos al siguiente anochecer.- Le contestó a la vez que seguía pensando en su compañero de siglos quien le sonreía con gracia y elegancia, mostrando sus blancos dientes y afilados colmillos.

- Me parece bien... además, creo que es tiempo de que aclaremos ciertos puntos con Aioros, que al dársele el mandato de la sede de Londres, ha dejado de lado las órdenes iniciales del gran Vampiro Dissaor.- Pronunció Nosferatu. Además, sabía perfectamente que el "líder" estaba cubriendo al que había intentado matar a uno de su misma especie y tenía que hacerle pagar, no dándole fin a su existencia, sino con una que no olvidaría jamás, algo que hería de sobremanera a un Vampiro. Nosferatu sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Vlad, más porque conocía el "sentimiento" que profesaba hacia quien era el que cumpliría las profecías.

Pronto los doce vampiros partirían hacia Londres y cambiarían muchas cosas.

-V-

Había llegado la noche, Camus estaba acompañado por Kanon, esa noche se darían un gran banquete... algo que detestaban los vampiros era a humanos que se decían ser seres "chupa sangre", así que se dirigían a un punto de reunión de esos que decían serlo... No les negarían el paso pues uno de los poderes de los vampiros era el de persuasión, así que entran sin dificultad.

El lugar tenía luces rojas, escuchaban música goth y el lugar estaba decorado con mobiliario oscuro, en cada sillón, se encontraban cuatro o cinco chicos y chicas sosteniendo relaciones sexuales, donde se sangraban los labios y hacían pequeñas incisiones en los brazos y se dedicaban a lamer la sangre que surgía. A pesar de que su apariencia podría ser tan parecida a la de un Vampiro, jamás se les podría quitar la ignorancia.

Rápidamente integran a los recién llegados, una chica de cabellos tan negros como la noche comienza a acariciar con suma lujuria a Camus, que se dejaba hacer, no era malo obtener un poco de placer antes de consumarla con la muerte...

La chica empieza a lamer con frenesí aquel pedazo de carne que sujetaba entre sus dedos y parecía tan enajenada que no se percataba de ciertos detalles, tales como la temperatura tan baja de ese cuerpo. Camus con gracia y sensualidad empieza a acariciar con sus dedos aquellos senos tan firmes, su mirada se fijaba en los lugares donde podría morder y succionar... la mujer se monta sobre él en aquel sillón y empieza su ritmo, sus gemidos hacían sonreír al vampiro... era tan fácil complacer a los humanos.

Kanon por igual, pero él esa noche, apetecía de un lindo joven, quien no se resistió ante aquel hombre que hipnotizaba, claro, Kanon no dejaba su toque romántico que encantaba utilizar para cenar, aquel que consistía en palabras apasionadas y que hacían caer a quien fuese, el aliento del chico de cabellos oscuros y piel tan blanca, casi como la de Kanon, chocaba en las orejas del vampiro, que con toque mágico lograba despertar los más bajos instintos.

El momento se acercaba para la chica, apunto del clímax, Camus la muerde, provocando más éxtasis, dejó sangre escurrir, lentamente resbalaba hacia los senos y con dedicación, el Vampiro lamía para luego clavar su uña en una de las muñecas de la mujer y luego llevársela a la boca... un color de muerte se pintó en la chica que iba perdiendo su aliento lentamente hasta quedar sin vida...

Terminado de degustar aquel vital líquido, se quitó de encima a la chica, que cayó de lado y dando paso libre al vampiro que se disponía a retirarse... un chico un poco ebrio se acercó al de mirada fría y sonriendo mientras se tambaleaba.

- Eres bueno.-

- Si... la he dejado muerta.- Dijo sin emoción alguna, pero por dentro le divertía la estupidez de los humanos. Dejó al chico que se acercó a acariciar a la mujer muerta y se encontró con un Kanon más que satisfecho.

Se arreglaban las ropas y de igual manera de cómo habían entrado, se dispusieron a salir después de beber de más de tres cuerpos dejándolos a su paso.

- Me volvieron a decir Te amo.- Dijo Kanon mientras sin prisas recorrían las desiertas calles, de alguna manera le agradaba esa palabra, pero le entristecía con qué facilidad salía de los labios de los hombres.

Camus dejó de avanzar, logrando la atención del gemelo.

- Es una palabra estúpida... no tiene ya significado, es más, nunca lo tuvo...- Dijo con su tono típico de frialdad y carente de emoción, sabía que Kanon era un tanto soñador, cosa que para él era un defecto, pero confiaba en su compañero, porque antes que soñador, era muy analizador en sus actos.

- ¿Somos inmunes ante el amor?.- Esa pregunta se había formulado desde hace siglos en su cabeza y a cada instante quería abandonar su boca.

- No... Amamos, pero no somos tan triviales.- Volvió a responder con suma facilidad, parecía tener todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas.

Kanon rió, como le preguntaba eso a Camus, a uno de los vampiros más cerrados a la posibilidad de amar.

-V-

Era de madrugada y el rubio apenas había despertado, Milo ahí estaba, dormitando en el suelo, era demasiado el cambio que había dado su vida, ya no tenía madre, ya no tenía una vida normal, ahora necesitaba explicaciones, muchas a decir verdad, Miho también se encontraba dormida en un pequeño sofá.

Al intentar levantarse, la cama rechinó, haciendo que Milo se incorporara e intentara ayudar al rubio.

- Sé que necesitas explicaciones.- Dijo Shaka al tiempo que presionaba el interruptor para alumbrar aquel lugar.

- Primero que nada, gracias...- Una suma tristeza se podía ver en los ojos hinchados de aquel hombre.

- Milo... como ves, si existen los Vampiros, aquellos que creías un mito, una leyenda y toda mi familia y yo, durante cientos de generaciones hemos combatido contra ellos.- el rubio avanzaba lento hasta llegar a la mesa donde tenía múltiples armas. Tomó una estaca en sus manos y se giró para mirar a Milo.

Miles de preguntas asaltaban a la cabeza aturdida del de ojos turquesa, pero las palabras de Shaka se encaminaban a responder cada una de ellas.

- Un vampiro es un ser completo de oscuridad... a ellos les fue negado el aliento de vida de Dios, fueron creados por la rebelión de uno de los hijos de los primeros hombres (Adán y Eva)... son seres que el único sentimiento que poseen es el de venganza... existen tres tipos de Vampiros... los Sangre Pura... ellos son los que han sido creados con la sangre de los primogénitos, que en este caso son Vlad Drácula, Nosferatu y Dissaor, por nombrarte a los más importantes y más viejos. El segundo tipo son los blood, ellos nacen de una mujer vampiro... pero gracias a mi padre, solo quedan dos mujeres... Erzsébet Báthory que es infértil y Dhorka, cotizada y protegida por los de su especie. Y el tercer tipo, los "impuros", estos solo son humanos que han sido mordidos por Vampiros y que solo les ha quedado el soplo necesario de vida... cuando mueren se convierten... no son muy queridos por los Vampiros, así que ellos mismos se encargan muchas veces de exterminarlos, pero créeme que a muchos les gusta procrear impuros.

- ¿Cómo mueren?.- Fue la primera pregunta que pudo salir de los labios de Milo que no perdía detalle por lo dicho.

- Verás, son mitos que las cruces les afectan... son objetos hechos por el hombre sin don ni maldición... el ajo solo afecta a los "impuros" desorientándolos... al igual las estacas, solo aplicando una gran fuerza para traspasar su caja toráxico que adquiere mayor resistencia, puede atravesarse hasta el corazón a los "impuros"... los blood pueden morir si les cortas la cabeza y los "sangre pura" solo si se hacen nada bajo el sol.

- Pero ese vampiro, el que entró a mi casa... el sol estaba en todo su apogeo y.- Decía con tartamudez el chico ya que no encontraba explicación alguna, de por si esto ya le parecía ilógico, con mayor razón ese vampiro inmune al sol.

- Es ahí donde entras tú, Milo, la muerte de Camus tú se la darás.-

- ¿Cómo?.- Un rastro de odio y coraje se leía entre esa pregunta, los ojos de Milo adquirieron un semblante no visto ni conocido por nadie.

Shaka dio un gran suspiro, ahora ya había comenzado a borrar dudas, y tendría que concluir, la noche aún era joven y entre más pronto supiera aquel de ojos turquesas, mucho mejor.

- Escucha Milo... los Vampiros de "Sangre Pura" no se mezclan con humanos, a menos que sea para alimentarse... pero uno de ellos rompió la regla... Baltasar, él se involucró sentimentalmente con una mujer: Tu verdadera Madre... su nombre ya no importa, ella quedó embarazada, pero había un alto porcentaje de que el niño que crecía en su vientre no fuera vampiro... La "sociedad", grupo de Vampiros unidos que luchan por su sobre vivencia, al darse cuenta, decidieron exterminar a Baltasar por violar las reglas impuestas por Dissaor, hijo primero de Caín, el primer vampiro.- Shaka sabía que más dudas salían del chico, así que tras la breve pausa, sin dar demasiado tiempo a que el que escuchaba preguntase, prosiguió.- Pero antes de morir, Baltasar se ocupó de ocultar a la mujer que procrearía a su hijo, sabía que no estaría segura jamás, pero quería asegurar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Milo al seguir escuchando solo se colocaba sus manos en la frente, no podía imaginarse ni siquiera que otra mujer haya sido su verdadera madre. Mucho menos que su padre haya sido un detestable vampiro.

- En el momento en que naciste, fuiste entregado a una vidente, que ya había predicho tu destino, pero sin dar detalle a tu verdadera madre. Horas más tarde, la que te dio la vida fue muerta a manos del mismo que mató a la vidente.- Shaka no quería mostrar sentimiento alguno al narrar la historia a Milo, pero dentro de todo era humano y de alguna manera quería evitar en parecerse siquiera a Camus, aquel Vampiro que le engañó en su niñez y se había hecho pasar por su amigo.

- ¿Por qué soy tan importante?¿Por qué?.- Preguntó quejándose de su destino, de su suerte o de lo que fuera, no quería eso para él, tenía muchos planes para su vida a excepción de ser una pieza importante para el exterminio de Vampiros.

- Tu sangre le dio inmunidad a Camus, se supone que iba a ser letal el beberla, pero él no sufrió daño alguno... Ahora bien... tu sangre sigue siendo la clave de todo. Pero Milo, asimila lo primero que te he dicho y luego hablamos de lo que tienes que hacer.- Shaka salió de aquella habitación, sabía que aquel tenía mucho que pensar, además, queriendo o no, ambos tenían que descansar.

Milo de alguna manera aceptó y a la vez agradeció que Shaka se retirara, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño, necesitaba estar solo, aunque no lo estaba en su totalidad, aquella chica de coletas dormía apaciblemente en aquel sillón, Milo tomó una de las sábanas colocadas en la única cama y se la echó encima, después solo fue a recostarse... mañana sería otro día...

-V-

Aioros daba un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa de madera gruesa que estaba en el centro de su habitación, Shura le había dado la noticia que menos quería escuchar, detestaba que quisieran controlarlo, odiaba saber que tenía superiores y que iban a echar por tierra todos sus nuevos planes, según él, todos los antiguos debían mantener el poder a base de un nuevo imperio, ¿que importaba si eran "impuros"?, el fin era prevalecer, no estaban para ponerse racistas, tenían que resurgir. Al menos ese era el pensamiento de Aioros.

Todo por culpa de Camus, cuanto deseaba que ese día hubiera dejado de existir, hubiera sido un verdadero placer ver sus cenizas volar, y aunque a Camus se le catalogaba como ser moderno, siempre se había quejado de los planes ideados por Aioros.

En esos precisos momentos iban entrando Camus y Kanon, Aioros se colocó en la entrada de su "habitación" y al mirarlos pasar, sin duda los llamó.

- No les quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero que mañana estén presentes pues tendremos visitas de la actual Rumania.- Dijo Aioros mostrando como si no le importara, mucho menos molestara, aquella visita.

Mientras tanto Camus sonrió sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que admitir que tantos siglos de ausencia, ya era justo ver a Vlad, por que fue un gran maestro, un gran progenitor, y sobre todo, el sanguinario más agradable para Camus.

Sin decir nada, ambos Vampiros se retiran del lugar, para ambos esa noticia era bastante agradable, ya era justo que todos los vampiros socializaran entre sí nuevamente. Aunque no era desconocido para ellos que Aioros no estaba para nada complacido por los que pronto vendrían.

Cada uno tomó su rumbo, Camus de alguna manera estaba exhausto, había tenido actividad casi las 24 horas, se sentía abusado por sus compañeros ya que le encomendaban muchas cosas, pero... ¿acaso no era afortunado por hacerlas de día? Decidió no quejarse y solo ir a descansar. Pero su camino se vio con un obstáculo: Saga.

Sin darle importancia, trata de cruzar de largo, pero es jalado por el brazo. El gemelo estaba serio, pero en sus ojos disfrutaba al menos intentar someter al de mirada congelante.

- Oh Camus, bienaventurado tu que ves la luz del sol... o acaso, ¡maldito tu entre nuestra especie por tener tanta humanidad!.- Su tono de burla era evidente, sabía que lo que deseaba el gemelo era sacarlo de sus casillas, y debía admitirlo, si alguien lo lograba, ese era Saga.

- Oh, bienaventurado tú, que te corroe la envidia.- Dijo con aire de victoria para luego soltarse del agarre del que era sometido.

Saga no podía quedar humillado, así que nuevamente hizo el agarre. – Traerás la desgracia de nuestra estirpe.- Sus ojos se posaban en los de Camus, y es que en esa frase decía todo su temor.

- Oh tal vez su gloria.- Volvió a reponer aquel, un tanto más alto que Saga, y sin preocupación de mostrar una expresión en su rostro, sonrió burlonamente, había volteado la moneda nuevamente.

Camus avanzó ya antes de perderse en una esquina, Saga volvió a hablar.

- Espero que esa sonrisa te dure toda la eternidad, Camus, que en esa batalla ni el propio Caín supo quién sería el vencedor.

Tenía absoluta razón, pero Camus no le haría saber que eso también le preocupaba, maldijo nuevamente a Saga, tenía que ponerlo siempre de mal humor, pero una nueva pregunta asaltó su mente, que aunque suponía una respuesta, aun divagaba mucho a lo que podía ser la realidad. Así que sin girarse preguntó.

- Saga, solo una duda embarga mi ser, una pregunta que quiere obtener su respuesta... ¿por qué fuiste a mi rescate?¿cómo te diste cuenta de dónde estaba?. – Para obtener la respuesta, en un parpadear de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a quien era interrogado.- Respóndeme.-

Si Saga hubiera sido humano, incontables gotas de sudor lo hubieran invadido, se hubiera atragantado con tanta saliva y un color pálido hubiera invadido su piel. Agradeció no serlo y tener autocontrol. Así que intentó justificar su actuar.

- Si lo hice, fue porque antes que todo, eres uno como yo... después porque la traición comienza con uno y termina con todos... me di cuenta porque al pasar por tu "habitación", la puerta estaba sin cerrar al igual que tu ataúd, solo se me ocurrió buscarte en el lugar donde te había dejado y tercera, porque tu grito llegó hasta mis oídos.- Al concluir, apartó a Camus y es que, por más que intentara, esa mirada siempre lograba hacerlo sentir inferior. Ahora él era el que intentaba marcharse.

- Me vería muy humano si te diera las gracias, pero sé que del humano nunca sale de verdad, que aunque se digan con corazón, jamás profesan esa palabra con el verdadero significado que tiene.- Camus no re abundaría en ese asunto, pero jamás podía ser tan claro en ese sentido de expresar un tipo de sentimiento, aunque fuese un verdadero gracias.

Por su parte, Saga había interpretado correctamente aquellas palabras, ese intento por ser alguna vez amable, pero sí de agradecer se trataba, Saga también tendría que hacerlo puesto si no fuese por Camus, ya no estaría presente como materia.

- En todo caso, concuerdo que intentar buscar una palabra adecuada, fracasaríamos, entonces pues me veré humano al recordarte que yo soy el que debería pronunciarla por mantenerme a salvo, pero ni creas que siento que te debo algo... total, ya no tengo nada que perder y tengo poco por aprender...- Todo se había entendido, el orgullo de ambos era superior al posible agradecimiento que quisieran decir de manera más abierta, pero no darían su brazo a torcer.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban formando una situación incómoda, deberían estar discutiendo, peleando, con palabras fluyendo al por mayor con tal de humillar a cualquiera de los dos. Así que sin decir nada, con silencio absoluto, cada quien regresó al ataúd que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita disfrutaba con sus perros, un cuerpo sobre sus rodillas ya carente de extremidades, aquellos perros disfrutaban de lo que tragaban y su amo más de mil ocasiones que sonreía cada vez que descuartizaba un cuerpo. Su sonrisa desfigurada se pintaba solo dejando ver sus hermosos dientes blancos. Una mano se posó en su hombro, sabía de quien se trataba así que sin siquiera encararlo pronunció su nombre.

- Death Mask.- Le encantaba ese nombre dado por los aldeanos de un lugar cerca de Sicilia, era su compañero, que de entre todos, era el que mejor compaginaba con él. Afrodita volvió a sonreír cuando la mano morena del otro le ayudó a arrancar la cabeza dejando que rodara hasta el hocico de esos 6 perros.

Sin importarle más nada, Afrodita se puso de pie, dando un giro de 180 grados para luego sumergirse en un beso lujurioso con aquel compañero suyo.

- Nuestro plan falló.- Pronunció DM mientras acariciaba con cuidado el rostro del peliceleste sanguinario. Sus orbes se posaban en aquellos labios invitantes, ellos dos siempre juntos, eso se habían dicho y por más que quisieran existir sin la presencia del otro, les era casi imposible, no admitían amarse, solo necesitarse... pero con el paso de los siglos, era la única muestra de humanidad que poseían.

Para ambos era tremendamente odiado Camus, pues la envidia era parte de ellos, no soportaban que Vlad fuera el que le enseñó hasta el último punto para existir, no soportaban que fuera uno de los primeros, mucho menos ahora que fuese el que cumpliría una profecía que dejaba a todos expectante... tenían que acabarlo y sabían que tenían el apoyo de muchos, hasta del supuesto líder de la sede de Londres: Aioros.


	4. Chapter 4 Fall

**CAPITULO IV: FALL**

"_**Virtudes nuevas nacieron con el heredero de las Tinieblas, el nacido en invierno... Caín heredó un pequeño soplo del Creador... Dissaor podía dar vida de forma natural... Fenómeno inexplicable para la propia Lilith, que viendo el poder de creación que tenía el de la oscuridad, decidió otorgarle a una mujer por igual... una que tuviera el mismo soplo del Creador y así nació Natasha."**_

_**-v-**_

Camus en aquella sala, aquel lugar que estaba en la parte alta del edificio infestado por siervos que no eran del todo agradables para el de mirada fría... un piano de cola le acompañaba y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, esas que estaban llena de tristeza y oscuridad.

Aquellos dedos se paseaban con gracias sobre aquellas teclas blancas y negras, parecían flotar mientras la melodía deleitaba a quien fuese. Los siglos vividos le habían otorgado tales gracias artísticas. Sus ojos se cerraban y sentían... si, sentían... un vampiro no puede ser tan "duro", mas sin embargo en los pensamientos del Vampiro habían un sin fin de restricciones que él mismo se había impuesto según las enseñanzas de su Señor Vlad...

Perfectamente sabía que no era muy querido y que más de uno quería verlo derrotado... desaparecido... extinto, una sonrisa se dibujó a la vez que proseguía con aquella melodía, de alguna manera le divertía la situación... le daba placer ser odiado... pero luego esa sonrisa se desapareció al igual forma en que se había dibujado... recordó la maldición desde los comienzos... tenían un rastro de luz, esa luz que era el soplo del creador, aquel que les daba un poco de humanidad, esa humanidad que en algún momento apareció...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Era ya media noche, aquel hombre de cabellos rubios pero con barba blanca, signo de su edad, nuevamente llevaba a su hijo de 15 años, casi a jalones a una nueva caza...

El chico le había dicho miles de veces a su progenitor que el no quería ser un cazador, que deseaba una vida normal, pero el hombre le obligaba.

- Esta noche cazarás.- Dijo el de edad avanzada mientras le daba a sujetar una estaca a su hijo que le miraba con coraje. No podía permitir que su hijo luciera débil, sabía que cada noche cabía la posibilidad de su muerte, así que entre más pronto preparara a su hijo, mucho mejor.

Shaka sujetó la estaca algo resignado, sabía que con su padre jamás ganaría...

- Ya sabes como usarla.- Avanzaba junto con su hijo hacia aquel callejón abandonado donde seguro estaban algunos "impuros". – Es el destino de los Baptista, así que no te queda mas que aceptarlo.- Hizo escuchar a su hijo antes de abrir aquella puerta.

De una patada, la puerta quedó en el suelo, el hombre de barba arrojó algunos ajos hacia el suelo haciendo que los "impuros" se desorientaran chocando entre los objetos torpemente. Con un movimiento ligero de cabeza del mayor, bastó para que el rubio de cabellos largos comenzara a utilizar toda las fuerzas de sus brazos para encajar la estaca que sujetaba con ambas manos. Se escuchaba el sonido de los huesos al romperse y unos gritos roncos.

Antes de desvanecerse, los cuerpos de los vampiros "impuros" derramaban sangre, haciendo que ambos cazadores se mancharan de ella.

Después de creer terminar su trabajo, el hombre dio una palmada a Shaka y le sonrió.- Estás listo.- Musitó agitado por el esfuerzo que conllevaba exterminar a esas criaturas y cuando estaban a punto de salir alguien ya les esperaba en la entrada.

- Han hecho mi trabajo, me temo que tengo que agradecerles.- El recién aparecido, sin moverse del marco que antes ocupara la puerta, les miraba atento.

- Esta noche será la última que mates, Vampiro Sangre pura...- Sentenció el hombre de barba blanca que apuntaba con una ballesta al que tenía en frente. Sin remordimiento ni detenimiento alguno, lanzó una gruesa flecha sobre el cuerpo no-vivo. Sonrió a medias cuando vio que la flecha se había insertado en el corazón del vampiro que ni siquiera se había movido.

- ¿Acaso deseas la muerte? Sabes que inserto la estaca entre la pared y tu, ¡verás tu primer y último amanecer!.- Dijo con aire triunfal.

- Shaka... he venido a cumplir tu deseo... aquel que tantas noches me has dicho en susurros.- El vampiro de mirada fría dijo mirando al hombre que le apuntaba, Shaka se acerca al no-vivo y retira la flecha con cierta facilidad.

El hombre extrañado miró a su hijo, que con un color rojo en sus mejillas, quizás por vergüenza, se colocaba entre los brazos del enemigo.- Shaka, ¿que demonios haces?... ¿de que rayos está hablando?.- Preguntaba incrédulo, su mano que sujetaba aquella arma comenzaba a temblar y sus pupilas saltaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.- No ... no puedes hacer esto... Shaka... yo...- La guardia estaba bajada al fin.

El vampiro acogió en sus brazos al rubio y besó su nuca, luego con paso lento se acercó al cazador, al que tantos vampiros había matado...

- ¡Explícame Shaka!.- Exigió el hombre sin poder reponerse. Aunque veía que el vampiro se acercaba a él, no podía levantar el arma, no podía aun maquinar en su cabeza la traición de su hijo y con el dolor de padre en su corazón que lo embargaba, lo que menos le importaba era la muerte segura.

- Yo... lo amo.- Explicó el rubio, agachó la cabeza, ni el mismo se creía capaz de lo que estaba haciendo, traicionar a su único familiar, al que era su padre.

En tanto, el vampiro dibujaba una sonrisa de lado, sujetó al hombre, que sin fuerzas dejó caer el arma al suelo, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el Vampiro sin detenimiento encajó sus colmillos en el tan odiado cazador, Shaka miraba atento, sabía que era la última vez que lo haría, pero tanto había deseado la muerte de su padre, que ese momento lo único que le causó fue un lamento pero por no querer al que estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos... con su último suspiro, el hombre dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- Te quiero... hijo.-

Ante aquellas palabras, las piernas del rubio flaquearon, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero no se arrepentía.

El vampiro dejó caer el cuerpo del hombre y regresó con el chico y le abrazó, sus manos se posaron en el rostro del adolescente que podía ver claramente su reflejo en los ojos del vampiro, le sonrió y se sujetó fuertemente de él...

- Llévame contigo, Camus.- Pidió el joven mientras hundía su rostro en el ancho pecho del vampiro, y por alguna razón que el mismo Vampiro desconocía, sentía algo que no sabía explicar.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* End flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se detuvo en seco y se levantó de golpe, Shaka era el único que le había hecho comportarse diferente.

Salió del lugar, debía prepararse para una gran recepción.

**-V-**

Milo comía algo que Miho había preparado, de mala gana masticaba, pero de verdad tenía hambre, la chica le miraba sin perder detalle en cada gesto que articulaba el de piel bronceada. Apoyada su cabeza en la mano y sin casi parpadear, sonrió. Milo la miró extrañado, pero al fin y al cabo, qué tenía que extrañarle si todo lo que le pasaba en esos días eran de igual forma.

- Eres muy expresivo.- Dijo aun sonriendo la chica, Milo levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.- Lo has hecho de nuevo... ¡tu rostro expresa todo!.- Dijo divertida.

- Shaka es muy raro, ¿como es que vives con él?.- Preguntó queriendo obtener una extensa respuesta, quería comprender un poco al que se decía iba a entrenarlo. La chica percibió su interés y solo se limitó a sonreír nuevamente.

- Es una larga historia.- Miho se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger los trastos sucios dejando a un chico decepcionado por saber que no le diría nada más.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió, era Shaka que llegaba con un costal, Milo observó como lo colgaba ... el cuarto era amplio pero parecía tan viejo y descuidado, que a Milo le urgía irse de ahí, pero al ver que el rubio adaptaba un mini gimnasio, supo que su estancia sería mas larga de lo que quisiera.

- Te traje algo de ropa.- La manera fría de hablar de Shaka incomodaba de sobremanera al de ojos turquesas, pero aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para reprochárselo, de hecho, era un completo desconocido.

- Gracias.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, puesto que no se daba para más plática, en ese momento extrañó tanto la Oficina de correos y su repetitivo trabajo, a los que consideraba estúpidos compañeros y las triviales pláticas que se formaban.

Después de eso, Shaka se sentó y Miho le dio un poco de la comida preparada, el rubio se alimentó rápido y nuevamente se marchó.

- ¿Por que es así?.- Milo se dirigió a la chica que tan solo se encogió en sus hombros y se giró dándole la espalda al que le preguntaba comenzando a fregar los trastos.

Tres horas después, el rubio regresó con una bolsa negra que impedía ver su contenido, abrió el único armario que estaba en el cuarto y guardó la bolsa asegurándola al cerrar con llave la puerta que luego colgó en su cuello.

- Entrenaremos.- Le dijo a Milo mientras se sacaba la camisa y se ponía una playera sin mangas dejando ver sus marcados, pero no voluptuosos brazos. Shaka era frío, no por que quisiera, de hecho detestaba ser así, pero así lo había hecho la vida, ahora contaba con 25 años, pero sus ojos lo hacían ver más maduro.

Milo obedeció doblando las mangas de la playera desgastada que traía puesta. Ambos comenzaron a calentar, para luego Shaka enseñarle las bases de algún arte marcial. Miho era una espectadora que se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cada vez que el rubio derribaba al muchacho. Al término del entrenamiento, Shaka se acercó a Milo.

- Entiende que esto tiene que ser así... los vampiros no descansan a pesar de tener todo el tiempo del mundo... por lo que veo, llevabas una vida muy sedentaria y no tienes condición.- Shaka miraba duramente al que estaba sentado en el suelo sudando en exceso y con una mueca de dolor.- Mañana te enseñaré a utilizar al menos la estaca, pero te advierto, la caja toráxico de los "impuros" es muy dura y requieres de mucha fuerza en los brazos.- Decía mientras se inclinaba a apretujar los de Milo que de alguna manera le incomodaba lo que el rubio le decía.

- No soy sedentario, otra cosa es que nunca practicara algún tipo de arte marcial.- Repuso con un deje de molestia, el rubio le miró entrecerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada sonora. Milo le miró aun más molesto. – ¡Es verdad! Además soy fuerte, para ser mi primera sesión, no estuve tan mal.- Dijo aún más molesto.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Shaka dandose la vuelta.- Toma un baño, yo haré lo mismo y luego saldré.

Milo solo se levantó del piso y avanzó al supuesto baño, que era un cuartucho que tenía hasta las llaves de la toma de agua oxidadas, lo que más temió se hizo realidad: el agua estaba fría. Sospechaba que no debía tardarse en bañar por lo antes dicho por el rubio, así que sin pensar demasiado, se resignó a que esa agua mojase su cuerpo.

**-V-**

Aioros ya esperaba en el gran salón del edificio, no perdía su toque moderno, aun no llegaba nadie, así que fumaba un cigarrillo, no le causaba placer alguno puesto que era algo trivial y sin importancia, pero lo hacía por gusto. Con su mirada, revisaba el lugar que había Shura decorado, tenía que reconocer el buen gusto que poseía aquel.

Su soledad se vio interrumpida por Saga, que se acercó al líder y retiró el cigarro...

- Eso te hace ver tan humano.- Dijo mientras lo apagaba y con su rostro serio. El otro sonrió para luego levantarse. Su mano rodeó la cintura del vampiro gemelo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

- Entonces haré algo que de verdad me satisfaga.- Sin quitar su sonrisa, acercó su rostro y pegó sus labios al otro. Se veía una lujuria inmensa entre ambos, que no dejaban sus labios en paz. Sin resistirse más, Aioros mordió un labio del otro y eso fue suficiente para separarse.

Estaba prohibido beber sangre de otro Vampiro. Así que Aioros limpió su boca no dejando huella de la sangre del otro vampiro.

- Saga... tengo un favor que pedirte.- En tono serio, Aioros volvía a mirar al gemelo.- Necesito tu apoyo, bien sabes la razón por los que la sociedad principal nos visita.- Aioros no quería ser cesado de su cargo, así que necesitaba aliados y Saga era uno muy bueno, ya que Nosferatu no dejaría de tomar en cuenta la opinión de éste.

- Aioros, me parece absurda tu petición... ya sabes mi respuesta.- Dijo el gemelo sonriendo. Que aunque no le gustaba saber que hayan intentado cometer traición, no podía negarle nada a ese vampiro puesto que lo quería para él. Además, consideraba que Camus necesitaba una lección, y una que no olvidara en toda la eternidad.

Su pequeña plática fue interrumpida por Hyoga, al entrar suponía que algo raro se traían esos dos Vampiros, pero quiso hacerse el que no le importaba, todo por que consideraba que nadie conocía a Camus como él. Aioria entró detrás de él e ignorando a los presentes, se acercó hasta su hermano y le susurró al oído.

- Bien... parece que ya llegaron los que esperábamos, pero... creo que consideran pertinente reunirnos primero en la sala de juntas, hay asuntos que se deben aclarar.- Dijo caminando y seguido por los demás llegaron al lugar nombrado, ahí justamente, ya estaban los visitantes.

Vlad estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho Nosferatu y al izquierdo un chico de cabellos violáceos llamado Mu... Al entrar Aioros y tomar lugar en la parte enfrente de Vlad, solo esperaron a que los demás llegaran.

Llegaron juntos Afrodita y Dm, seguido por Shion , Dhoko y Shura. A los pocos minutos entró Kanon. No podían comenzar hasta estar todos completos, Aioros estaba un tanto desesperado y molesto por la impuntualidad de Camus, pero no podía decir ni hacer absolutamente nada. Kanon se ofreció a ir por el pero cuando justo iba hacia la puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso al faltante.

- Lamento mi tardanza, pero había algunos asuntos pendientes.- Se excusó, Vlad se puso de pie y dio un abrazo al recién llegado. Todos miraban con un deje de envidia y sobre todo de odio.

- Camus, tantos siglos sin verte, mi alumno, ¡mi hijo!.- Exclamó Vlad mirando con ojos revitalizados al que sujetaba entre sus brazos.- Créeme que daremos castigo al que osó exterminarte.- Recalcó mirando a todos los presentes.

Después de acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Nosferatu comenzó a hablar mientras todos escuchaban.

- Aioros, créeme que apreciamos tu labor en esta, tu cede, pero lo que no podemos tolerar es que no te percates que alguien quiere exterminar a alguien de nuestra propia estirpe, nosotros, los hijos de Caín, tenemos que ser uno... que aunque nuestra naturaleza sea asesina, hay reglas que respetar... ¿ha quedado claro, Aioros?.- Su belleza solo se comparaba con su experiencia y frialdad.- Ahora, la razón por la que hemos venido, no es el por que de querer exterminar a Camus, sino más bien por que gracias a ello, nos dimos cuenta de que la profecía se acerca, que el elegido está aquí, que nos ha sobrepasado...

Miró a Camus, luego se acercó hasta colocarse en la espalda del de cabellos azules.- Tenemos que estar preparados, Caín que regresó a las tinieblas quiere que encontremos el camino de regreso a la nada... así que con sus escritos ha dejado sin determinar quien será el vencedor... Camus es una pieza importante... nadie, escuchen bien... nadie debe ni tocarle siquiera... se ha vuelto de vital importancia y tu Aioros.- Dijo determinante y recalcando lo próximo en salir de su boca.- Debes de planear todo con él.

Aioros asintió, pero tenía claro algo, tenía que hacer a Camus a sus pensamientos, a sus planes, no dejaría que todo lo que ha venido haciendo, se eche a la borda por que al señor "sangre pura" no le parecía.

Al terminar su discurso, Nosferatu tomó asiento en su lugar esperando que Vlad hablara. Pero no fue el quien tomó la palabra, sino Camus.

- Se perfectamente que mi aniquilación se había retardado, conozco a mis enemigos y se también quien fue el que me dejó expuesto a la luz, pero... realmente eso ya no importa, ahora la luz no me afecta, solo lamento que se den estos casos... quisiera reponer algo, Aioros y yo no concordamos en muchas cosas, el quiere un imperio formado por "impuros" y yo no soporto a esos humanos que se creen con poder solo por que han sido transformados... pero... me veré accesible ante lo que el líder planea, ¿porque? Bueno... tenemos que entretener al único Baptista que queda y por supuesto exterminar al que es nuestra supuesta "perdición".

Aioros sonrió ante las palabras del Vampiro, ahora que meditaba de manera fugaz, era buen plan. Aunque todos conocían un poco de la historia de Camus con ese Baptista, que explicara que fue un plan para acabar con el anterior Baptista, pero sabían que había algo más, algo que no sería reconocido ni revelado por el Vampiro.

Después de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se dirigieron al gran salón, Aioria había conseguido a un grupo de jovencitas y las había engañado para llevarlas, serían sangre fresca para los invitados, un gran manjar.

Camus decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo, una aroma familiar lo llamaba y no podía resistirse más.

**-V-**

Shaka había salido, nunca daba explicaciones hacia donde se dirigía, pero Miho sabía que era una nueva lucha a la que se iba a enfrentar, no solo por que cazaría nuevamente, sino por que estaba haciendo aquello por lo que tanto había renegado.

Sabe que esperarlo despierta no le será posible, así que se acomoda en aquel sofá, Milo se moría por hacer más preguntas pero sabía que no serían respondidas, esos dos eran tan reservados y llenos de misterios que molestaba de cierta manera al chico que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, de lo que le ocurría a él...

Al ver a Miho profundamente dormida, decide ir a la improvisada cocina y prepararse algo, su estómago reclamaba buena comida como a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero al saber que no disponía de mucho, solo sujetó una manzana, perdido en sus pensamientos empezó a rebanarla, cuanto extrañaba a aquella mujer, que aunque no hubiera sido su verdadera madre, la amaba... ese último contacto, ese abrazo... lagrimas comenzaron a caer... nuevo para él, ya que no recordaba haber llorado los últimos años... pero esto era más fuerte...

- Auh.- fue el lamento que salió de sus labios, había cortado uno de sus dedos... corría demasiada sangre considerando lo pequeño de la herida. – que idiota eres, Milo.- Se reprochó hacia si mismo, así que dirigió el dedo a su boca para chupar la sangre... miró hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba alguna bendilla o algodón. Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa donde estaban las armas de Shaka y abrió el único cajón accesible, ya que los demás estaban cerrados con llave. Encontró una cinta y la envolvió en su dedo.

Con lo que el no contaba, es que alguien desde las sombras lo miraba, sumo deseo le había abordado ver aquella sangre, sus colmillos pedían que succionara, quería volver a probar esa sangre que le dio inmunidad. Ponía suma atención a todos los movimientos que hacía el de ojos turquesas... se dio la oportunidad de observarlo bien, cosa que la primera vez que lo miró no había hecho. Era sumamente atrayente... pero su atención se posó sobre aquellos ojos...

No sabía la razón por lo cual lo atrajo aquella sangre, al punto de dejar a Vlad sin su compañía. Ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era tener entre sus brazos ese cuerpo para alimentarse de él. Era su instinto, uno por el cual nunca había renegado, pero esta vez había algo diferente... no quería darle muerte... eso solo le había pasado una vez en toda su existencia y no le agradaba esa sensación.

Milo comenzó a comer lentamente esa mezcla de frutas picadas que había preparado, tenía que resignarse a las carencias que había en aquel lugar, de hecho parecía que Shaka quería esconderse por la ubicación del lugar, pensó luego que era lógico, que vampiros lo andarían buscando.

Estaba en sus pensamientos nuevamente, cuando unos brazos se hicieron de su cintura, se quedó inmóvil... respiraba nervioso puesto la única persona aparte de él en la habitación era Miho a la que veía dormir.

- Aquí estoy, he venido a su llamado.- Fue la voz de Camus que dijo quedamente en el oído izquierdo de Milo, miró como toda la piel del de ojos turquesas se erizaba, quizás por miedo o por aquella voz que había salido de su boca. En su mente se había formado la idea de jugar un poco con las emociones del que se supone era su enemigo.

Milo no podía emitir ningún sonido, su corazón latía velozmente pero por que era preso del temor de ser muerto. Unos cabellos azulados y lacios cayeron sobre su pecho y supo ahora de quien se trataba, intentó zafarse de aquellos fuertes brazos pero le fue imposible.

Las manos pálidas, largas y finas comenzaron a acariciar el rostro del de pie canela, eran sumamente agradables, no podía resistirse, el vampiro levantó del asiento al chico y lo giró... aquellos ojos... aquella mirada le transmitía más que deseo por quitarle su soplo de vida, Milo no se negaba en mirarlo... era algo más fuerte que el odio que sentía por aquel ser oscuro... sumamente atrayente era reflejarse en esos ojos tan azules claro y tan fríos... podía ver... vida...

Cada caricia proporcionada por aquel antiguo ser, era deleitable para el de ojos turquesas, que luego, sin darse cuenta, también acariciaba aquel rostro afilado... su respiración chocaba contra aquel rostro sin aparente expresión y luego, confió... confió en aquello que sentía, sus ojos se habían cerrado, presa de aquellas sensaciones prohibidas. La boca del vampiro ahora poseía los labios del otro... fríos pero a la vez candentes que se removían demasiado bien, con la experiencia de los siglos, donde la prisa no era un factor incluido en ello.

Un dolor se hacía presente en el corazón de Milo, no dolor físico, más bien emocional por que todo su ser se estaba contrariando... debía odiar, matar al que tenía en frente, pero sus sentidos le hacían proseguir en aquel contacto, temido al principio, fluido ahora.

Aquellas bocas son separadas por falta de aire de Milo, aquel vampiro estaba sumamente complacido, también estaba en un dilema... su deber era matarlo, y ahora era buen momento antes de que aprendiera a usar sus poderes, antes de que se fortalezca, pero no quería, no deseaba. Su mano volvió a acariciar el rostro que tenía delante, en sus adentros exigía que abriera sus ojos para volverlos a contemplar...

La puerta de entrada hizo un pequeño sonido, señal de que Shaka volvía, así que como había llegado, el vampiro se desvaneció de entre las manos del que aun mantenía cerradas sus orbes. Al no sentir nada y al escuchar la puerta abierta, abrió sus ojos, confundido e intranquilo...

- ¿Que sucede?.¿por qué no estas durmiendo?.- Preguntó serio Shaka mientras se despojaba de su ropa, tenía una herida sobre su hombro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Milo que se acercó para curarle. Shaka agradeció esa atención en su mente. Se sentía solo y abandonado, cumpliendo con un deber que detestaba pero que había prometido hacer.

Shaka sacó vendajes y un desinfectante, Milo ayudó a curarle en silencio, ya que sabía que había sucedido... ahora solo se tenían los tres: Shaka, Milo y Miho.

**-V-**

Vlad había hecho agonizar a sus dos víctimas, para luego, recibir en una copa la sangre que salía a borbotones de una gran incisión sobre el cuello de una de ellas. Disfrutó tanto beber hasta la última gota, ellas habían pedido, suplicado piedad, habían gritado, llorado, habían dado batalla antes de ser muertas. Definitivamente, había sido una cena muy deliciosa.

Desde un inicio había notado la ausencia de Camus, lo lamentó muchísimo, deseaba tanto un rencuentro con quien fuese su hijo y pupilo. Los viejos tiempos se venían a su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír en suficientes ocasiones. Se sintió satisfecho de su trabajo, había logrado hacer de Camus un Vampiro sanguinario, uno que matara y disfrutara, que jamás sintiera compasión por sus víctimas. Pero titubeó... recordar a los Baptista, esa familia que desde miles de años se han encargado de eliminar uno a uno a los de su estirpe. Que de forma bastante inteligente habían exterminado a casi todas las mujeres vampiro fértiles incluyendo a Natasha... ahora saber que Camus se había involucrado con uno de ellos, le asqueó, tenía que corregir de alguna forma esa situación en Camus, hacerle ver que los humanos eran como "animales" al igual que ellos miran a una vaca o a un pollo, los vampiros lo hacían así...

Esas caras de terror en las chicas muertas le hicieron reír y sobre todo proponerse cambiar a Camus, por que el soplo del creador debía ser dominado a cualquier precio. Debía dar muerte al último Baptista.

**-V-**

En cama de seda, envueltos en sábanas finas, los cuerpos blancos estaban, dos iguales, pero tan diferentes... Kanon seguía lamiendo con su característico romanticismo, las orejas del que era igual a él, más sin embargo eran presa de la lujuria, esa misma que los había llevado a ese punto, no por que se arrepintieran, de hecho, eran incontables las veces que mantenían relaciones sexuales...

Pero Kanon envidiaba a los humanos... esos mismos que escribían magnificencias, esos mismos que imprimían los sentimientos en palabras... él quería amar más no podía, no por que no quisiese, sino por que simplemente era muy difícil en ellos amar a alguien...

Saga lo sacó de su pensamiento llamándolo.- En que tanto piensas, te conozco y no puedes ocultarme nada.- Dijo mientras acariciaba sin descanso el cuerpo igual al de él con mínimas diferencias.

- Quiero saber que es el amor.- Su voz era apagada por que presentía que un reclamo era lo que seguía.

- Veces da curiosidad.- Opinó Saga recordando que el mismo había sentido esa misma sensación, y no hace mucho... pero pretendía hacerse el que jamás le ha sucedido. – ¿Podemos amar, Kanon?.- Preguntó al que estaba junto a él.

- No lo se, eso mismo le pregunté a Camus, creo que él también desea sentir, sin embargo, el peso de las enseñanzas de Vlad es demasiado.- Pensaba a la vez que hablaba, quería entender a Camus más no lo lograba, ni conociéndolo casi toda la eternidad... jamás lograba interpretar sus miradas frías, sus palabras hirientes y esa interminable soledad y alejamiento que mantenía, aun con los de su misma especie.

- Camus... siempre tiene que aparecer en nuestras pláticas... ¿acaso tu?...- Las suposiciones de Saga iban muy lejos, pero quería obtener la respuesta verdadera, su gemelo también era un tanto extraño al sumergirse en libros escritos por los hombres vivos.

- Jajaja. No Saga... solo que últimamente he salido a "cenar" acompañado por él y le he observado... si Aioros conviviera un poco con él... quizás pudiera entenderlo un poco más y no le tendría tanto odio. – Dijo con una sonrisa al final, muchos enemigos en contra de un solo vampiro.

- Todos odian a Camus, pero a el le gusta... además, si cambiara, ¿con quien discutiría yo?.- Y era verdad, desde que tenía memoria, discutía con ese vampiro de cualquier cosa, esas peleas que al final, de lugar de molestarle, le daban sentido a la noche en curso, puesto hubo años de demasiada recesión, de hecho, si no fuera por lo ocurrido a Camus, seguiría todo en plena calma.

Aioros entró a la habitación interrumpiendo la plática, y sin pedir permiso o consentimiento, comenzó a arrojar aquel costoso saco al suelo para luego lanzarse sobre aquellos cuerpos desnudos.


End file.
